


Coming Together

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because I suck at writing secondary characters, Devil Face Reveal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kinda, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Maze and Amenadiel and Ella not included in this fic, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, rated E out of an abundance of caution even though most chapters are probably T or M, you climax at the same time as your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: It was supposed to be romantic; always climaxing at the same time as your soulmate. But for Chloe, it was a massive inconvenience, because whoever her soulmate was, he’s a massive horn dog who can’t go one friggin’ day without having sex and, God help her, Chloe was trying to get some work done!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 391
Kudos: 698
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, I'm back with another AU. This one is a saucy soulmate AU with a twist: soulmates always climax at exactly the same time. This fic is supposed to be fun, a bit cheeky, and poke fun at the soulmate concept a little bit but if you take it too seriously, you can see how the lack of consent when it comes to orgasming can be a problem. If that bothers you, then maybe this isn't the right fic for you so consider yourself warned.

It was supposed to be romantic; always climaxing at the same time as your soulmate. It was supposed to show that you were completely in tune with your mate, that the two of you are perfectly in sync in both body and soul.

Everyone expects you to be grateful, to be glad that you’re one of ‘the chosen ones,’ the less than ten percent of the human population lucky enough to have a soulmate.

Some people would kill for a soulmate and some people _did_ kill for a soulmate, which kept Homicide Detective Chloe Decker plenty busy.

Chloe thought it was all a load of bullshit. 

She had gone 30 years of her life thinking she was normal until she experienced her first soulgasm. 

Usually soulgasms—a stupid name, Chloe wanted to punch whoever coined it in the face—started when both mates turned 18 so Chloe was horrified when it started happening to her 5 years ago, thinking that her soulmate was some horny 18-year-old.

Chloe had no interest in having a soulmate, especially a teenaged one when she had just turned 30 and had just started to get her life figured out.

When Chloe had her first soulgasm, she wasn’t sure what it was. She was on her lunch break, enjoying an egg salad sandwich when all of a sudden, she felt heat pooling low in her belly and a few minutes later, she was coming without any stimulation.

It wasn’t until it happened again the next day that Chloe did some googling and realized what was happening.

Chloe tried to ignore their connection but her mate, whoever they were, was very sexually prolific and would orgasm at least once a day, usually multiple times throughout the day.

Chloe ran to the bathroom so many times during the day, she was sure that her colleagues thought she had IBS or some sort of persistent bladder infection or something. 

As a young police officer with only a few years of experience, Chloe didn’t have the luxury of flexible scheduling, so she got reprimanded for her constant breaks and passed up for promotions. 

One day, when Chloe tried to slip into the bathroom to ride out her wave of pleasure, every single stall was occupied. Chloe nervously looked around the bathroom, earning judgmental glances from an officer washing her hands at the sink.

Chloe could feel herself getting close so, at the last second, she fled from the bathroom and ducked into the evidence closet to come in peace, bracing herself against the wall and covering her mouth to try to keep quiet.

Unfortunately, in Chloe’s haze of arousal, she failed to notice that she wasn’t alone inside the evidence closet.

Detective Dan Espinoza stood across from Chloe in the evidence closet, his eyes wide as saucers. He had seen the whole thing.

“Uh, hi, Chloe, uh Officer Decker, uh I was just… I’ll just…” Dan stammered.

Dan and Chloe had flirted before and she knew that he was attracted to her. She thought that he was cute but she didn’t want to date someone she worked with so she resisted her feelings for Dan for the longest time.

The last thing Chloe wanted to do was explain to Dan that she had recently discovered she had a soulmate and that she came into the evidence closet to ride out an orgasm so instead of trying to explain herself, she jumped Dan’s bones.

Dan had been crushing on Chloe for what felt like forever, so when she finally decided to kiss him, he was over the moon. At first he thought he was dreaming, it was so unexpected and seemed too good to be true, but it was real.

It had been ages since Chloe had gotten laid so while a part of her just wanted to shut Dan up, another part of her was desperate for some real human connection and another part of her wanted to flip the proverbial bird to her soulmate by making them have an orgasm so soon after their first one. 

Chloe thought that maybe her soulmate didn’t realize that they had a mate yet and didn’t realize the gravity of their actions. If having sex with Dan got their attention and alerted them of their soulmate status, then it was a win-win.

Chloe sought out her own pleasure with Dan and, soon enough, the two of them were falling apart together in the evidence locker.

After their impromptu rendezvous, Dan and Chloe started dating. 

Dan was so happy to finally be with Chloe and she didn’t want to ruin their honeymoon period by telling him that she had a soulmate and that it wasn’t him, so she kept it a secret. Chloe reasoned that she would tell him eventually if things got serious, but until then, she would just enjoy being with him without worrying about who the universe decided she should be with.

Unfortunately, having sex with Dan didn’t deter her soulmate one bit. If anything, it encouraged him even more.

Chloe had decided that her soulmate was indeed a ‘him’. 

While Chloe had explored her sexuality during her _Hot Tub High School_ days and had slept with women before, the lack of multiple soulgasms combined with how inconsiderate her mate was and a general gut feeling led Chloe to believe that her soulmate was a man.

The beginning of Dan and Chloe’s relationship was great. Chloe would pull him aside for an evidence closet quickie whenever she felt the telltale buildup of an impending soulgasm and in the beginning, Dan couldn’t believe his luck.

Dan thought he was a sex god for how quickly he was able to get his girlfriend to come and Chloe didn’t have the heart or the desire to tell him that it was her soulmate’s doing more often than not.

Sometimes Chloe would have sex with Dan when she didn’t feel a soulgasm coming in the hopes of catching her mate at an inopportune time and ruining his day, but she had no way of knowing if she was successful in her revenge. 

In the beginning, things were great, but the amount of sex they were having was unsustainable.

Dan was finding it hard to keep up with Chloe’s insatiable libido and they weren’t always careful so, when Chloe found out she was pregnant, Dan was relieved to get a break and excited to be a father.

Chloe hadn’t planned on getting pregnant but Dan was a nice enough guy and he was beyond thrilled to become a dad so she went through with the pregnancy and 9 months later gave birth to a healthy baby girl. 

Trixie brought Chloe more joy than she ever thought possible, and while she wasn’t in love with Dan, he was a great dad to Trixie and she was glad to have him as a co-parent. 

Chloe noticed that after she gave birth to Trixie, her soulmate went over a month without having sex. She didn’t know if this meant that he was finally slowing down or if he somehow felt her give birth and was courteous enough to give her a break or maybe she had lucked out and the randy bastard had finally died. 

Chloe scraped the theory about him being dead when she felt another soulgasm about a month and a half after Trixie’s birth. Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and cursed her soulmate, whoever he was.

A few years fly by and before Chloe knows it, Trixie is out of diapers and graduating from preschool. 

Chloe should’ve made detective years ago but between her maternity leave to raise Trixie and her soulmate making her run to the bathroom or evidence closet constantly, she couldn’t focus on her work and got passed over for a promotion three different times.

Even though Chloe wasn’t officially a detective, it didn’t stop her from doing some investigating on her own time.

One day, Chloe followed Malcolm Graham to an abandoned warehouse on Palmetto Street. She had suspected Malcolm of being on the take for months now but didn’t have any proof to back up her suspicions. 

When Chloe overheard Malcolm talking about going to the warehouse to ‘make the handoff’, she tracked his partner’s police cruiser to find out which warehouse he was talking about so she could catch the corrupt cop in the act.

Chloe followed Malcolm into the warehouse on Palmetto Street from a safe distance, staying out of sight as she watched him shake hands with notorious criminal Nicholas Aoudi. 

Chloe was doing her best to remain quiet to avoid tipping them off about her presence, but just as Aoudi pulled out a giant wad of cash, Chloe felt an unwanted wave of arousal wash over her.

 _No, no, no, not now. Not like this. Please, don’t do this now_ Chloe silently pleaded with her soulmate. Unfortunately, telepathy wasn’t one of the perks of having a soulmate so her pleas went unanswered.

Chloe crossed her legs and clamped her hand over her mouth to keep quiet as a particularly powerful soulgasm washed over her. 

Chloe’s legs went weak as her inner muscles clenched, which resulted in her losing her balance and bumping into the door with a thud.

Chloe knew that Malcolm and Aoudi had heard her and she could practically feel their eyes staring at her as she hid behind the doorframe and tried to remain perfectly still.

Chloe closed her eyes and cursed her soulmate for his awful timing, hoping that Malcolm and Aoudi wouldn’t come to investigate the source of the sound.

The next thing Chloe knew, there was a flurry of gunfire echoing through the abandoned warehouse. She snuck a peek around the corner and saw Malcolm bleeding out on the ground with his gun drawn.

Chloe heard more gunfire as Aoudi’s men ran into the warehouse to back up their boss and Chloe took that as her cue to leave before she was found.

Chloe knew that if she called 911 to get Malcolm some help before he bled out, she would have to explain what she was doing following him to that part of town. 

Chloe knew that she would’ve been better off just driving away and pretending like she wasn’t there, but her stupid conscience got the better of her, so Chloe called an ambulance for Malcolm.

Chloe would pay for her kindness the next day at work.

When Malcolm’s partner Anthony Paolucci confronted her in front of the entire precinct about why she was following Malcolm last night, Chloe admitted that she was investigating Malcolm for corruption.

Malcolm was in a coma due to his wounds and the whole precinct was under the impression that Malcolm was a hero. Perhaps Chloe shouldn’t have shared her suspicions with the entire bullpen, especially since she still didn’t have any concrete proof.

In addition to getting ostracized by her colleagues for slandering Malcolm, Chloe also got in trouble with her superiors for using police resources to track Anthony’s cruiser and for investigating a detective when she was still just a lowly uniformed officer.

Chloe was thoroughly reprimanded and passed up for a promotion yet again.

After Palmetto Street, everyone hated Chloe. Other officers and detectives made her life a living hell, all because she dared to take some initiative in weeding out the corruption that permeated the LAPD. 

Chloe was miserable at work but at least she had a good home life to keep her sane.

Trixie was already in second grade and she made Chloe proud every single day. Chloe might not be in love with Dan, but having Trixie was the best thing that had ever happened to her, so she was grateful for their relationship.

Before Palmetto Street, Dan had been making an effort to spend more time with Chloe and Trixie after a spat with Chloe where she accused him of not being around enough for his daughter and being too focused on work.

After Palmetto Street, Dan had grown even more cold and distant and when Chloe confronted him about it, he admitted that he wished that she would stop investigated Malcolm for corruption and just fall into line.

It didn’t help that Chloe finally told Dan that she had a soulmate and that it wasn’t him. Chloe told Dan about her mate’s insatiable libido but instead of being understanding, Dan grew bitter and angry at Chloe for not telling him sooner.

When Chloe accused him of taking Malcolm’s side over his own wife’s and Dan admitted that he was embarrassed to be seen around Chloe at work, that was the last straw.

Chloe suggested a trial separation period while they both cooled off and she took Trixie to her mom’s house for the night, which turned into two nights, which turned into two weeks, which turned into two months.

Ever since Palmetto Street, Chloe’s disdain for her soulmate grew exponentially. 

Her stupid soulmate was the reason she was in this mess. All of it was his fault.

If she hadn’t made a noise in the warehouse when she was climaxing, then Malcolm wouldn’t have gotten shot and she wouldn’t have had to call an ambulance or explain herself to Paolucci and her coworkers wouldn’t hate her and her marriage would still be intact.

He’s the reason Malcolm got shot, he’s the reason why everyone hates her, and he’s the reason why she can’t get any work done and has been passed up for a promotion over and over again.

Every time she felt the signs of an impending soulgasm, she cursed her soulmate over and over again, hoping that he could feel just how much she hated him.

Instead of wallowing, however, Chloe’s hatred for her soulmate fueled her to work harder, and a few months later, she passed the detective’s exam with flying colors and finally achieved her dream of becoming a detective.

Chloe’s first-ever case as a detective was the murder of Delilah McCord, a past-her-prime popstar that was shot in a hit and run outside a nightclub. 

Before Chloe even had a chance to get out of her car to assess the scene, Dan was already breathing down her neck, pressuring her to close the case and write it off as a drug deal gone wrong.

Chloe knew that there would be a lot of attention on this case, which is why she wanted to cover all the bases and make sure she got the right guy.

After a brief but heated exchange with Dan that involved him once again pushing Chloe to wrap up her first case and embrace the easy explanation, Chloe rebuffed him and stormed into the club to talk to the witness.

Chloe’s first impression of Lucifer Morningstar was that he was cocky, arrogant, and a narcissistic asshole whom she hated almost as much as she hated her soulmate.

When Lucifer asked if the two of them had slept together, Chloe had had enough and walked off right then and there.

“We’re done here,” she declared and turned to walk away.

“Uh, detective, wait, someone out there needs to be punished, we’re not done,” Lucifer protested and reached out to grab Chloe’s arm to stop her departure. 

The moment that their skin touched, Chloe felt a jolt of electricity. It caught her off guard just enough to make her pause but she quickly wrote it off as static electricity build up.

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Chloe firmly asserted and walked away with a purpose, leaving a bemused Lucifer to watch her go.

Unfortunately for Chloe, Lucifer was a persistent bastard, and he seemed to be one step ahead of her as she chased leads and tracked down suspects.

Maybe it was the fact that Chloe hadn’t had to endure a soulgasm all day but she was feeling merciful, so when she ran into Lucifer at 2Vile’s house, she decided to let him tag along for the remainder of the investigation to help seek justice for his friend.

When they arrived at Dr. Linda Martin’s office in Beverly Hills after a quick detour to Trixie’s school, Lucifer somehow managed to get Linda to spill the name of the man Delilah was having an affair with.

Chloe had no idea how Lucifer did it, although he assured her that roofies weren’t involved, but Linda agreed to divulge confidential information, seemingly against her better judgement, in exchange for ‘a trip to pound town.’

“Are you seriously talking about having sex with her right now?” Chloe asked when Lucifer insisted on ‘keeping up his end of the bargain’.

Chloe couldn’t believe this man. She didn’t think that anyone was as big of a horn dog as her soulmate, but this man certainly gave him a run for his money.

Lucifer ultimately agreed to go with Chloe and assured Linda that he would be back for payment later.

Chloe rolled her eyes and the two of them left in search of Grey Cooper. 

Questioning Grey didn’t lead anywhere, but after a few drinks back at Lucifer’s bar, the final puzzle piece fell into place and Chloe realized who the killer was.

They confronted Jimmy Barnes in his music studio with confidence at first, but everything went sideways when Jimmy pulled out a gun and held the lead singer of his newest boy band hostage.

It might sound cliché, but Chloe’s life flashed before her eyes when Jimmy shot her. In that moment, Chloe thought that she was going to die without getting the chance to tell her soulmate how much she hated him.

“I don’t want to die,” Chloe managed to croak out as her bullet wound gushed, staining the recording studio’s carpet crimson.

“I won’t let you,” Lucifer said, cupping her face gently, and for some reason, she believed him.

Chloe heard Jimmy fire 6 shots at Lucifer and saw a blurry red shape just as she lost consciousness. 

When Chloe came to, she saw a bright light and a white, sterile room with a handsome face hovering over her bedside. For a moment, Chloe thought that she had died and went to heaven and that it was an angel greeting her, but after she blinked a few times, she realized that she was in a hospital and that it was just Lucifer.

The memories came rushing back to Chloe and in the end, she didn’t even care how Lucifer had somehow survived being shot at 6 times by Jimmy; he had saved her life and she was incredibly grateful.

Chloe thought that maybe she had misjudged Lucifer. He might be a cocky, arrogant, narcissistic asshole, but maybe underneath all of that, buried deep, deep down, he was a good man.

Lucifer stayed with Chloe until she was discharged from the hospital and checked in on her to make sure she got home safely.

Chloe had no idea how he got her phone number but the text made her smile, so she responded with a thumbs up emoji before taking her pain meds and going to bed for some much needed sleep.

Chloe’s plans for getting some sleep were rudely interrupted by the unmistakable tension of an impending soulgasm.

“Oh come on, seriously?!?” Chloe complained, “I just got shot and you’re getting laid?!?”

Meanwhile, Lucifer was making good on his promise to Linda from earlier.

“That’s it, darling, say my name, say my name,” Lucifer said as he pumped in and out of Linda to give her her fourth orgasm of the night. 

“Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!” she shouted out and moaned his name over and over again in pleasure as Lucifer pounded away.  
Across town, Chloe was bracing herself against her headboard, chanting over and over again, “I hate you, I hate you so much, I really hate you, I fucking hate you!”

Lucifer came with a satisfied sigh at the precise moment that Chloe came with an annoyed grunt.

While Lucifer gathered his clothes and departed, leaving a very satisfied therapist to sleep on her couch, Chloe lay awake in her bed thinking about all the violent things she wanted to do to her soulmate.

Chloe vowed to get revenge on her soulmate if it was the last thing she did. All she needed to do now was figure out who the hell he was. 

While most people counted sheep, Chloe finally fell back asleep counting the ways she could murder her soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Chloe focused all her anger on trying to figure out who her soulmate is. She started by making a murder board-esque collage of facts, gathering all the information she could about soulmates.

Chloe knew that soulgasms didn’t start until both mates were 18 so she did the math on when she had her first soulgasm and concluded that her mate must be about 24 or 25 by now. 

Chloe shuddered at their age gap. She had always been attracted to guys that were older than her so she thought the universe must’ve made some sort of cosmically epic mistake when it decided that her mate should be over a decade younger than her.

After her basic knowledge about soulmates ran out, Chloe poked around the internet and soon found out that the closer you are to your soulmate, the more intense the soulgasm. 

She also found out that apparently, if you fantasize about your mate, they can see what you’re fantasizing, and that after you and your mate have sex, your emotions become more in tune and you gain a deeper emotional connection once a physical connection is established.

Chloe pushed past all the useless romantic garbage on all the soulmate sites and decided that her best bet was on tracking her mate’s proximity based on the intensity of her soulgasms.

Chloe had already concluded that her soulmate likely lived in the Pacific time zone too, given the increased frequency of soulgasms at night.

Next, Chloe created an account to access the soulmate message boards, where people try to find their mate through the power of the internet.

Some of the sites let you talk to soulmates who had found their partner through the site to get their testimonial about how spending an extra $50 to upgrade to premium is totally worth it if you really want to find true love.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the marketing gimmick but reached out to the happy couples to try to quantify how much distance each soulgasm intensity level equates to. 

Talking about her sex life with strangers on the internet wasn’t nearly as awkward as Chloe had originally anticipated. The anonymity that the screen offered helped, as well as the openness of Chad and Erin, who were blissfully in love and all-too-happy to share every little detail about their soulmate journey.

After hours of messaging back and forth, Chloe was surprised to find out that given the intensity of her soulgasms, it was very likely that her soulmate was in Los Angeles too.

By the end of her mandatory medical leave after getting shot, Chloe had narrowed down her soulmate search to 25-year old men in the Los Angeles metro area and with only about 10% of the population having soulmates to begin with, her search felt much more manageable.

All the people on the message boards thought that it was so sweet how determined Chloe was to find her soulmate. Little did they know that she had no intentions of being with her mate and was only interested in giving him a piece of her mind and get him to stop having sex at all hours of the day.

Chloe’s first case back from medical leave involved a paparazzo that Chloe knew from her _Hot Tub High School_ days. 

When Chloe arrived at the crime scene, Lucifer was already there, smoking pot that he had found in Nick Hoffmeister’s car.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Chloe angrily snatched the joint away from Lucifer, threw it on the concrete and ground it under her heel.

“Dearie me, did all those pain meds that they have you on make you forget already? I’m your partner, I’m here to offer my services,” Lucifer said with a wide grin on his face.

“I don’t need your services, Lucifer, and this is a closed crime scene, how did you even get in here anyways? Never mind, thanks but no thanks, you’re not needed here so go home,” Chloe said, shoving him with a considerable amount of force, but he refused to budge even an inch.

“Now is that any way to treat the person who saved your life?” Lucifer tisked. “Come on, detective, haven’t I proven myself useful before?”

Chloe took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She supposed he had a point. Chloe really wasn’t that angry with Lucifer, it was her soulmate that she was mad at. He had kept her up all night with five soulgasms and Chloe was sleep deprived and her inner muscles were sore from overuse. 

“Alright, fine, you can tag along for this case too but you have to do exactly as I say.”

“With pleasure, I love a woman who knows how to take control and give orders. I’m positively titillated to watch you _drive_ this investigation,” Lucifer said, his every syllable dripping with innuendo.

“Let’s go,” Chloe rolled her eyes and motioned for Lucifer to follow her to her car.

Chloe and Lucifer interviewed suspects and chased leads until it was time for their lunch break and Lucifer left Chloe to eat her lunch alone while he ran off for a therapy session.

While Chloe was microwaving her pasta in the breakroom, she felt the signs of an impending soulgasm and bolted to the bathroom to wait for it to be over.

By the time Chloe got back, her food was cold and her lunch break was nearly over. Chloe mentally cursed her soulmate as she scarfed down her lunch too quickly before getting back to work.

Lucifer came back from his therapy session with a big smile and his hair slightly mussed.

“Good afternoon, detective,” he greeted, a little too chipper.

“Hey Lucifer, how was your therapy session? It’s in Beverly Hills, right? That’s a pretty long drive, especially during the LA lunch rush hour, did you have time to eat anything?” Chloe asked cordially. 

“Oh trust me, I ate plenty,” Lucifer said with a lewd grin. “But now I’m ready and raring to get back to work so what have we got, detective?”

Chloe briefed Lucifer on the forensics report that just came in and quickly forgot about Lucifer’s comments.

Chloe and Lucifer spent the rest of the day working the case and figured out that Nick’s protégé Josh was the killer before getting a confession out of him.

Lucifer wanted to pit Nick and Josh against each other in a duel but Chloe managed to stop him before he could go through with his insane ironic plan.

That night, while Chloe was getting ready for bed, Lucifer was getting ready for a night out at Ty Huntley’s party.

“Ughhhh, seriously? Do you ever sleep?” Chloe said out loud to an empty room as she felt a bolt of arousal travel through her. 

At least Trixie was at Dan’s tonight so she could be as loud as she wanted, Chloe thought to herself.

Based on the way her arousal ebbed and flowed, Chloe could tell that her soulmate was engaging in a threesome.

She was getting better and better at telling the difference between sex, a threesome, an orgy, and jerking off, and Chloe didn’t like it one bit.

Chloe let her hand wander below her waistband in search of some release. 

Chloe hoped that she ruined her soulmate’s threesome by making him come prematurely, but if the six orgasms she had that night were any indication, she didn’t even make a dent in her mate’s ménage à trois.

Chloe was woken far too early the next day by a phone call from Lucifer demanding that she drop everything and come to the address he rattled off right this instant.

Chloe groaned as she got out of bed to help her with whatever he had gotten himself into this time.

After reprimanding Lucifer for calling her instead of 911 for the murder of Ali Thornton in Ty Huntley’s pool, Chloe got to work investigating the poor girl’s murder.

“Come to think of it,” Chloe addressed Lucifer, “can anyone vouch for your whereabouts last night?”

“Several ‘someone’s,” Lucifer said with a sly grin, pointing at two young women in cocktail dresses with smudged makeup, “make sure you get them to tell you every little detail.”

Chloe scoffed and got an officer to take their statements so she wouldn’t have to hear about Lucifer’s sexual exploits. 

Chloe thought that the timing of both Lucifer and her soulmate both having threesomes last night was a bit odd, but it didn’t prove anything other than that they were both man-sluts.

Chloe quickly forgot about the suspicious timing as their investigation proceeded.

When they confronted Ty’s manager Joe Hanson and Lucifer threw him across the room without even exerting himself, all of Chloe’s focus shifted from her soulmate to her partner as she became obsessed with researching how the hell Lucifer was able to do that.

While Chloe was showering the next morning and thinking about all the inexplicable things that happened around Lucifer, she was startled by a noise.

Chloe immediately grabbed a towel and her gun before going to investigate. Trixie was at Dan’s house for the night so she should be alone in her house which meant that either Dan and Trixie had decided to come by unannounced, or there was an intruder in her home.

“Lucifer!” she exclaimed in surprise as she rounded the corner and saw her partner, her towel falling off in the process.

“Well, good morning, detective!” Lucifer said and took a moment to admire her naked form.

Chloe felt mildly aroused but couldn’t tell if it was due to Lucifer’s presence, her embarrassment, or if her soulmate was getting horny across town.

“What the hell are you doing here!?!” Chloe questioned as she picked up her towel, and wrapped it around herself tighter this time. 

“Setting the table,” Lucifer responded, motioning to the plate he had just put down as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You were taking forever in the shower, what do you do in there?”

“You are unbelievable!” she exclaimed. He really was giving her soulmate a run for his money in terms of who she hated more.

“Oh thank you, but it’s you who should take the compliment. You’ve really kept things up since _Hot Tub High School_ haven’t you? Ding dong.”

“Ugh, I wanna shoot you,” Chloe admitted, making her disdain for him known.

“Tease, do it. I’m immortal, remember? Do you have any truffle oil?”

Chloe couldn’t deal with his weirdness this early in the morning and told him he needed to leave.

Right when she tried to kick him out, Dan and Trixie walked through the door, finding her naked with Lucifer making them breakfast.

Chloe finally managed to shove Lucifer out the door, but Dan was convinced they were sleeping together despite Chloe’s insistent protests.

Chloe’s bad morning continued when she got into work and Lieutenant Monroe insisted that she use Lucifer to get into an exclusive Player’s Club event.

The last thing Chloe wanted to do was go begging Lucifer for help after throwing him out of her house this morning, and Dan wasn’t thrilled about it either, but they both realized that he was their best chance of finding Lindsay Jolsten alive since the first 48 hours were crucial in kidnappings. 

Lucifer was barely listening to Chloe as she filled him in on the case as they walked down the Hollywood Walk of Fame. 

“Lucifer! There’s a girl missing!” she scolded.

“Yes, it’s not every day someone kicks you out of their house and then three hours later asks you on a date.”

“It’s not a date, it’s a work thing!” Chloe insisted, “and are you gonna help me or not?”

“Hmm, alright,” Lucifer said after mulling over her offer for a moment, “but only because it coincides perfectly with my own plan.”

“And what plan is that?” Chloe asked, taking the bait. 

“Well to have sex with you, of course,” he said with a flirty grin.

Chloe laughed at his brazenness and said, “wait, you and I, well, there is no you and I, there’s a professional situation and I just need you…”

“See, you need me!” Lucifer interjected.

“The department needs you because you’re the one…” she said, starting to lose her patience.

“I’m the one?”

“On the list for the Player thing,” she finished, grinding her teeth.

“You’re quite adorable when you’re flustered.”

“I… I’m not flustered, I’m nauseous.”

“And now you’re blushing, I’d say I’m making headway,” Lucifer’s grin only got wider at her annoyance.

“Ok look, let me make myself perfectly clear,” Chloe said, locking eyes with him and invading his personal space to make him uncomfortable, which may have backfired a bit because now Chloe was suddenly feeling arousal again, “I will never, ever, ever sleep with you, never! Got it?” 

“Playing hard to get, I like it.”

“When hell freezes over, Lucifer.”

“I can arrange that, actually.”

“Just get in the damn car!” Chloe rolled her eyes and the two of them drove in silence to the convention center, Lucifer grinning at Chloe while she scowled and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

While Lucifer did manage to get the two of them into the Player’s club event to see their main suspect Carver Cruz, he also managed to get them kicked out by blowing their cover and revealing to the entire crowd that Chloe was a cop.

Just when Chloe was ready to kick Lucifer off the case and solve the rest of it on her own, he offered to use Lux for the Player after-party so that Chloe could conduct a sting to catch Carver before he left the country.

When Chloe arrived at the club a few hours later, she looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Lucifer.

She asked the bartender for information and she told her that he was upstairs so Chloe got in the elevator and hit the penthouse button to search for her partner. Chloe felt a mild arousal begin to grow as the elevator doors slid open but she ignored it, hoping it would go away if she didn’t think about it.

“Uh… hello? Uh, Lucifer?” Chloe called out into the empty room.

“Be out in a moment, just getting ready!” Lucifer called out from his bedroom. 

Lucifer had had blue balls all day after seeing Chloe naked this morning and her insistence that she would never sleep with him while she was close enough for him to smell her strawberry shampoo only made him want her more.

Lucifer knew that he would be uncomfortable all night long if he didn’t get some release, so he didn’t think there was any harm in jerking off before heading downstairs to meet Chloe. He didn’t anticipate her coming up to meet him, but he had already started and was determined to finish.

“Make yourself a drink, detective!” Lucifer said, hoping that would stall her long enough so that he could finish and get cleaned up before joining her.

Lucifer tightened his grip on his cock and quickened his pace, his mind conjuring up images of a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Chloe. 

Chloe could feel the telltale buildup of a soulgasm and she could tell that this was going to be a strong one. Chloe rushed blindly into the next room in the hopes of finding a bathroom where she could ride it out, but instead, she came face to face with a naked Lucifer sitting on the edge of his bed, cock in hand.

They made eye contact just as he was about to finish.

“Detective!” he grunted as he came, his eyes still locked with hers as he painted his chest with his own cum. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted out as she climaxed at exactly the same time as he did.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was their labored breathing as the puzzle pieces fell into place in Chloe’s head.

“You… you’re my soulmate?” Chloe said gently in a soft voice, the shock of it all still sinking in. Once she got her bearings, she shouted, “YOU BASTARD!” and punched him in the face with all her might.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bloody hell, that hurt!” Lucifer complained, rubbing the left side of his face, “wait a minute, why did that hurt? Regardless, you’ve made some sort of mistake. I’m the devil, I don’t have a soulmate.”

“Yes, yes you do,” Chloe insisted, “and it’s me,” Chloe’s mind was racing a mile a minute as she thought back to all the times she had a soulgasm since meeting him. It all makes sense now. 

“No, I’m sorry, that’s just not possible. The devil doesn’t have a soulmate, I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”

“Really?” Chloe said in an incredulous tone before laying out the facts, “I don’t come once while we’re working cases together, the other day you go off for an afternoon delight with your therapist during my lunch break and I have to run to the bathroom to hide my soulgasm from my coworkers, and just now, I came harder than I ever have before in my life while looking into your eyes so yeah, I’m pretty sure we’re soulmates.”

“That was the hardest you’ve ever come in your life? Oh, you poor thing, give me five minutes and I bet I could make you come harder,” he said gleefully, his mirth only serving to piss of Chloe even more.

Chloe angrily paced back and forth in Lucifer’s bedroom before realizing that he was still naked and covered in his own cum and fought off a blush.

“Get cleaned up and put some frickin’ clothes on. Meet me in the living room when you’re done. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Lucifer wanted to make a cheeky joke but he could tell that Chloe was well and truly pissed so he just shut his mouth and followed her orders.

Once he was clean and dressed, Lucifer poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Chloe as he sat down across from her in an armchair.

“Cheers,” he said, clinking his glass against hers, “we both could use it.”

Chloe took one sip of her drink before blurting out, “I mean, what did you think was happening every time you randomly came when I was having sex with someone!?!?”

“Well, looking back, it didn’t happen that often! Seriously, darling, your sex life is terribly lackluster, but when it did happen, I thought I was just horny. You should know better than anyone how strong my libido is,” Lucifer said, at least having the decency to look sheepish. “How was I supposed to know?!? I mean, I’m not human, I’m not supposed to have a soulmate. In all my millennia of existence, I’ve never had a soulmate so why should I have one now?”

“You are unbelievable!” Chloe said, shaking her head in disdain. She knew Lucifer well enough by now to know that he wasn’t completely insane, but she had no idea why he was hiding behind these devil metaphors, especially now when she really needed some straight answers.

Lucifer tried to give her a sympathetic grin but the movement made his face throb and he realized just how much pain he was still in. Lucifer touched his bottom lip and was shocked when it came away bloody.

“I’m bleeding!” he exclaimed.

“Oh stop whining, you wuss,” Chloe chastised, “you deserve much worse than a split lip for what you put me through.”

“No, that’s not… I just… I don’t bleed, I’m immortal, I’m invincible… or at least I’m supposed to be… what have you done to me?!?”

“Wow, did I really knock all the sense out of you or are you always this crazy? I punched you, remember?” Chloe was starting to lose her patience. 

“Wait, is this because we’re soulmates? Is that why you’re able to make me bleed?” Lucifer said, still staring at the blood on his fingers, horrified, “I… I… I don’t want this! I had a good thing going, I was immortal, invincible, and invulnerable. I didn’t have a care in the world and then you come along and ruin everything!” Lucifer said, letting his fear do the talking.

“You are the most selfish, arrogant, egomaniacal bastard I have ever met!” Chloe snapped at him, setting down her glass of whiskey and standing up to face him. “Do you think I want you to be my soulmate? Do you think I want to be connected to the world’s biggest man-slut and have to climax at the same time you do? I don’t want this either! You’ve made my life a living hell!” 

“I’ve been to hell, darling, and trust me, you have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re seriously angry that I’ve given you more orgasms than any man in your sorry little life?” he spat out bitterly.

“You’re an asshole, Lucifer Morningstar,” she said, biting back tears, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you as my soulmate.”

“Good, it’s all sorted then. We’ll just go back to the way things were and ignore this whole messy soulmate ordeal.”

Chloe shook her head and said, “I want nothing to do with you. I don’t want to see you ever again. We’re done working together, Lucifer. I want you out of my life for good. I’m leaving,” Chloe said, and started walking towards the elevator.

The instant she turned to leave, Lucifer felt a terrible gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach and immediately realized his mistake.

“Detective, wait!” Lucifer called after her and ran to catch her before she could press the down button. She spun around to face him and he gently clasped her hand between his much larger hands. “Don’t. Please.”

Chloe knew that she should’ve just kept walking but there was something about the pained look in his eyes and the sincerity of his voice that made her stop and face him.

“Chloe,” he said tenderly, “I’m sorry. You’re right, I’ve been a selfish bastard and I’ve only been thinking about how this affects me. It can’t be easy for you, having the devil as a soulmate,” he said with a wry smile, “I don’t know what all this means, but I do know that I want to keep working with you.”

Chloe was taken back by his raw honesty and even though a part of her was telling her to walk away and never look back, a larger part of Chloe was telling her to give him another chance.

“Okay fine,” she said, barely above a whisper, “but on one condition: no more sex, Lucifer. I mean it,” she said when she saw him open his mouth to protest, “I am sick and tired of it so if you really want to keep working together, you need to go cold turkey. No orgies, no threesomes, no jerking off, nothing.”

“But detective—” he started to say, but the icy look in her eyes made him shut his mouth.

“Fine. I suppose I can manage that,” Lucifer muttered.

“Fine,” Chloe said back, some of her earlier anger had dissipated and she wasn’t nearly as pissed off at him as before, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, detective,” he confirmed, and Lucifer and Chloe went their separate ways, the sting downstairs completely forgotten.

Luckily, while Chloe and Lucifer were distracted, Dan was doing some real detective work downstairs. 

Dan had apprehended Carver and when the kidnappers had called, Dan was able to get cyber to trace the signal and found out that it was coming from Lindsay’s apartment. When they confronted her, Lindsay admitted that the whole kidnapping scheme was just to get revenge on Carver for taking her virginity and ghosting her. Carver decided not to press charges and everyone went home safely.

True to his word, Lucifer stopped having sex.

At first, Chloe was thrilled. She could finally get a good night’s rest without waking up horny in the middle of the night and she didn’t have to run to the bathroom or evidence closet during the day anymore either.

For the first month or so, Chloe was happy to have a break from the nonstop soulgasms. She knew that Lucifer was really making an effort and she appreciated his resolve to abstain from sexual release.

Everything was great at first but eventually, Chloe’s libido caught up to her, and since she hadn’t had any sexual release either in over a month, she was quite horny.

Lucifer’s insights led to a break in the case on more than one occasion and Chloe was grateful for his help putting bad guys behind bars, but being around him all day and having to tamp down her growing feelings for him was torture.

Chloe thought that Lucifer would break after about a week and start having sex again, or at the very least start jerking off, but he was determined not to screw up and give Chloe a reason to terminate their partnership. 

Chloe could feel when he would get aroused around her through their connection, but she could also tell that he was trying his best to control his arousal. She was impressed by his resolve in the beginning, but as time wore on, she almost wished that he would start back up again to provide them both with some much-needed relief.

After nearly two months without a soulgasm, Chloe and Lucifer were assigned a case that involved infiltrating a violent street gang’s hideout.

Chloe and Lucifer were both beyond horny and more than a little distracted. They were too busy staring at each other’s lips to notice one of the gang members rounding the corner before it was too late.

The gangbanger immediately alerted the rest of his crew and Chloe and Lucifer had to make a run for it.

“Take my hand, detective!” Lucifer said, his long legs carrying him quickly through the winding halls of the gang’s lair.

“I hope you know where you’re going,” Chloe accepted his hand and let him drag her towards what he hoped was the exit.

The inside of the gang’s hideout was like a labyrinth and neither of them brought any breadcrumbs to find their way out. 

“Come on boys, I think they went this way!” one gangbanger shouted while he cocked his gun, his voice getting louder as he got closer and closer to Lucifer and Chloe.

“This way!” another voice shouted, “we’ll cut them off!”

“Fuck,” Lucifer breathed. He could tell that the voices were nearing and it wouldn’t be long before they were trapped. “Come on!” Lucifer unlocked the nearest door with a touch and pulled Chloe in after him.

The good news was that the door they blindly walked through didn’t lead into a room full of more gun-toting gangsters, but the bad news was that he had just dragged Chloe into a broom closet that was so small they couldn’t comfortably fit without pressing their bodies up against each other.

“A broom closet? Seriously?” Chloe hissed, “I guess even gangsters need to tidy up their lairs every now and then. Probably have to mop up all the blood of the people they kill too. Oh, God, they’re gonna kill us and make the new guy mop up the blood, aren’t they?” Chloe rambled nervously.

“Shhhh,” Lucifer put his finger up to her lips to keep her quiet as the footsteps and voices grew nearer. 

The feeling of Lucifer’s warm finger against her lip only served to send Chloe’s rapid heart rate soaring even higher. In her excitement, Chloe accidentally bumped into a couple of brooms that would’ve gone clattering to the floor if not for Lucifer’s quick reflexes.

In the blink of an eye, Lucifer leaned forward to pin the brooms to the wall, pressing his hard body even further into Chloe’s.

“This way! I could’ve sworn they turned down this hallway…” 

“I thought they went this way.”

“You’re both idiots, they doubled back and went that way.”

Chloe and Lucifer both remained perfectly still as the gangsters argued mere feet away on the other side of the door. 

They both tried to control their breathing but it was getting increasingly difficult to take calm, quiet breaths with people trying to shoot them, combined with the fact that they were both becoming increasingly aroused.

Their breath mingled between them in the tight space that smelled like bleach and lemon scented cleaner. Chloe looked directly into Lucifer’s eyes and saw that his pupils were the size of saucers. Whether it was due to his arousal or due to the darkness of the closet, she couldn’t be sure. Maybe a bit of both.

Chloe felt his cock press up against her stomach, which only turned her on more.

“Sorry,” Lucifer whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Chloe tried to think about how now really wasn’t a good time to be thinking about Lucifer fucking her senseless with a swarm of gangbangers right outside the door, but their mutual arousal just fed off each other as they remained pressed so tightly together.

The voices on the other side of the door began to fade as the men tried to find them but Chloe and Lucifer didn’t dare move until they knew it was completely safe.

“One orgasm!” Chloe blurted out after enduring Lucifer’s thick cock pressed up against her for what felt like hours.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer whispered back harshly.

“If we get out of this alive, I’ll let you have one orgasm per day as long as it’s at a reasonable hour. Nothing during the workday or after midnight. And not until after I put Trixie to bed. You can have one orgasm between the hours of 8pm and midnight,” Chloe decided.

Lucifer gulped and nodded in agreement before saying, “well then I guess I’d better find a way to get us out of here.”

“I think they’re gone,” Chloe whispered once their voices and footsteps were no longer audible. 

“Alright, stay here,” Lucifer instructed and peeled his body off of hers, adjusting himself before slowly opening the door a crack to peek out.

“What? I am the police officer here, you are the consultant, I should go, you don’t even have a gun.”

“Trust me on this one, darling,” Lucifer said with a confident wink, and for some reason, Chloe let him go.

With Chloe safe in the broom closet, Lucifer unleashed his devil side. His eyes glowed red as he sought out the gangbangers, the prey becoming the predator.

Chloe heard screams of terror and gunfire coming from outside but she didn’t move from her spot until Lucifer came back to tell her that they had been dealt with.

Lucifer brushed the dust off of his expensive suit jacket as he led Chloe to the main entrance where no less than a dozen gangbangers were hogtied and moaning in pain.

Chloe gave him an incredulous look but Lucifer just smirked, not elaborating further on how a playboy club owner was able to singlehandedly take down a bunch of armed-to-the-teeth gangbangers.

“I have no idea how you did it but I’m pretty sure I would be dead if you weren’t here so uh, thank you,” Chloe mumbled while they were waiting for backup to make the arrests formal.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite get that, what was that last bit again?” Lucifer teased her with a grin.

“Thank you!” Chloe said louder with a chuckle. “You should head home. We’ve got it from here, all that’s left is the paperwork.”

“You’re sure you don’t need me?”

“We’ll be fine. You should go home and get some sleep, it’s getting late,” Chloe said, looking at her watch to see that it was already past 11pm.

“Oh, it’s not that late. I bet I can be back home and in bed before midnight,” Lucifer said with a devious smirk, “don’t think I haven’t forgotten about our deal, detective.”

“Oh, ahem, right…” Chloe said, clearing her throat nervously. She knew that if she told him not to, he would continue to abstain from sex, but today had left them both more than a little horny and they could use the release. “Well, I guess a deal’s a deal so have a good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Quite right, detective. Especially one with the devil. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, flashing her a parting grin as they went their separate ways for the night.

Lucifer was so eager to come now that he had Chloe’s permission that he didn’t even bother to try to find a bedmate. Lucifer made a beeline through Lux to get to the elevator and took it straight up to the penthouse, getting ready for bed in a hurry.

Once he was in nothing but his red silk robe, he grabbed a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues and got to work.

Lucifer let his mind drift back to the sensation of Chloe’s body pressed firmly against him.

Lucifer pumped a generous helping of lotion onto his right hand before pumping his cock to full attention.

Lucifer imagined lifting Chloe up so she could wrap her legs around his torso. He imagined sucking on Chloe’s pert breasts while he gripped her ass, lifting her higher to kiss every inch of exposed skin.

Lucifer stroked himself faster as he imagined pinning Chloe against the wall of the closet instead of those brooms. He looked into her eyes as he entered her with one swift thrust.

He imagined Chloe throwing her head back, exposing her gorgeous neck for him to explore. He started off with slow, languid thrusts but picked up the pace both in his fantasy and in the real world.

Lucifer imagined rubbing Chloe’s clit and looking down to where they were joined, watching his thick cock pumping in and out of her wet channel. 

Lucifer was already on the verge of climaxing. It had been so long since he had a good orgasm and he had no interest in delaying it any longer so he squeezed himself even tighter and pictured Chloe screaming his name in pleasure as her inner walls clamped down on him.

Lucifer came with a grunt followed by a long moan as his seed spilled out of him in waves. He used the tissues to clean up as best he could but vowed to take a shower and launder his bed sheets first thing in the morning.

Lucifer fell asleep completely satisfied for the first time in two months.

Chloe had gone home not long after Lucifer. Once the officers had taken her statement and they filled out the necessary preliminary paperwork, Chloe decided to call it a night and drove home, leaving the rest of the paperwork for the morning.

Chloe immediately took off her makeup and got ready for bed when she got home. 

She knew that she would experience a soulgasm before midnight so she was on edge as she watched the minutes tick by at a glacial pace while she waited for Lucifer to start.

Soon enough, Chloe felt the telltale buildup of arousal, only this time, she could see everything that Lucifer was fantasizing. 

Chloe closed her eyes and gasped when she was transported back to the broom closet. At first, she thought that she had fallen asleep and was dreaming, but she soon realized that she was watching Lucifer’s fantasies about her through their soulmate connection.

Chloe watched Lucifer debauch a fantasy version of herself as if she were watching a movie. An R-rated movie, Chloe thought. Ok, scratch that, definitely a porno, she thought as the fantasy played out.

What struck Chloe the most was how generous Lucifer was as a lover in his fantasy. She assumed that most guys only thought about their own release when they were jerking off, but Lucifer almost seemed to get more enjoyment from pleasuring fantasy-Chloe than he did himself.

Chloe inhaled sharply when she felt her walls clamp down while watching Lucifer’s fantasy reach its conclusion and for a moment, she thought she could feel Lucifer’s cock inside of her, it felt that real.

Chloe was abruptly yanked from the fantasy after her soulgasm and was left a sweaty panting mess from the experience.

While Chloe was trying to catch her breath, and come down from her high, she thought about how it was a terrible idea to let Lucifer jerk off tonight.

It was fine when she didn’t know who her soulmate was, but now that she can put a face to her mate, it’s much too personal. 

It was too personal and far too intimate and Chloe knew that she should’ve told Lucifer the deal was off and neither of them could ever orgasm again for the rest of their lives but dammit, Chloe was weak and sexually frustrated and she couldn’t wait to do it all over again tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at work, Lucifer sauntered up to Chloe’s desk while she was finishing up her paperwork.

“Good morning, detective. How did you sleep last night?” he asked in a playful tone.

Chloe wanted to make a witty comeback about how she slept great since he actually listened to her and came within the allotted time zone, but when she looked up at him, her thoughts drifted back to the image of him pinning her against the wall.

Chloe nodded her head slightly and let out a nervous chuckle, unable to look him in the eye.

“Uh, we have a new case. A shooting in Silver Lake,” she said, trying to remember how to act normal around him.

“Right then, I suppose we better get to work finding the slippery bastard that did this so we can pump him for information and squeeze a confession out of him.”

“Let’s just go, I’ll drive,” Chloe said, doing her best to ignore Lucifer’s plethora of double entendres and not think about last night.

The drive to Silver Lake was torturous with Lucifer making suggestive comments the whole ride and Chloe trying to focus on the road without getting aroused.

The traffic seemed to be moving mercilessly slow today too, so it was quite a long drive.

By the time they arrived at the house where the murder took place, the last of the uniformed officers had cleared out, leaving behind yellow tape and a distraught husband.

“Do you have any idea who would’ve wanted to hurt your wife, Mr. Woodward?” Chloe asked while Lucifer walked around the foyer touching every expensive tchotchke in sight, much to Ron Woodward’s annoyance.

“Hey, could you not touch that!” the homeowner scolded when Lucifer started examining a Fabergé egg. Lucifer put down the egg and raised in hands in surrender, prompting Ron to continue, “no, no, I don’t know anyone who would want to hurt Rosie, everyone at work loved her,” he said in a distraught voice.

Chloe offered the man a sympathetic look but Lucifer thought that he was laying it on a little thick and suspected he was hiding something.

“Hmm are you sure about that, Ronnie? ‘Cause I can tell that you’re not telling us something. So, if you don’t know anyone who would _want_ to hurt your wife? What about you, Ronnie, what do you _want_?”

“I… I…” Ron said, locking eyes with Lucifer, “I wanted to stop that bitch from taking half of everything I own!”

“Oh?” Lucifer questioned.

“She caught me cheating and we had a prenup. She was gonna divorce me and take half of my hard-earned money with her! I couldn’t let that happen so I killed her!”

“Ahh greed. One of the seven deadly sins strikes again,” Lucifer said, “I had hoped for something a little more interesting, but if you humans are one thing, it’s predictable.”

“No, no, NO!” shouted Ron, “you tricked me! I don’t know how you did it but you tricked me! I can’t go to jail, I’ll be ruined! I’ll lose everything!” 

“You were so worried about losing half of your possessions and now you’re gonna lose them all. Ron Woodward, you’re under arrest for the murder of Rosie Woodward, you’re coming with me,” Chloe said, disgusted by the man’s greed.

Just as Chloe pulled out her handcuffs, Ron sprang into action, opening the drawer on the end table that Lucifer was messing around with earlier and pulling out a pistol.

“I’ll shoot, don’t think I won’t!” Ron said, aiming the gun at Chloe.

“Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed, and immediately rushed to put himself between her and the gunman.

“Lucifer, get out of the way, I don’t have a clean shot,” Chloe ordered, her own weapon drawn and ready.

In the blink of an eye, two shots went off and two bodies hit the ground.

Woodward had fired a shot that hit Lucifer in the shoulder and Chloe had fired a shot that hit Ron in the leg.

Chloe rushed over to Ron, kicking the gun out of his reach and handcuffing him while reading his Miranda rights.

“Are you alright, Lucifer?” Chloe asked, once the threat had been neutralized.

“Of course, I am, detective! I’m immortal, remember, I was never in any real danger. You’re quite a good shot by the way!”

“Uh, Lucifer, I think you need to go to a hospital, it looks like you’re bleeding pretty badly,” she said when she noticed the plume of red staining his white dress shirt.

“What?!?” he said in horror, touching the blood on his shirt, “I… I thought that only you could hurt me since you’re my soulmate. Does this mean that I’m vulnerable just by being around you?” he questioned, earning a confused look from Chloe who had no idea what he was talking about.

Chloe and Lucifer brought Woodward back to the station for booking. Lucifer held a pocket hanky to his wound the whole ride back to try to slow the bleeding.

“Seriously, Lucifer, do you want me to drive you to the doctor to get that looked at?”

“The doctor! That’s it! Detective, you’re a genius!” he praised.

“Uh, thanks?” Chloe said, blaming the blood loss for why he was making even less sense than usual today.

“I can drive myself though. No need for a police escort.” 

Lucifer rushed out of the precinct to the parking garage before Chloe could protest that he probably shouldn’t be driving right now.

Just as Lucifer was about to merge onto the interstate, he noticed that the bleeding had stopped entirely. He glanced down to where the bullet wound had been only to find perfectly smooth, unblemished skin.

“Interesting,” he muttered to himself.

Lucifer barged into Linda’s office, paying no mind to the fact that she was on her lunch break.

“Doctor! Thank goodness you’re here. I require your immediate assistance.”

“Lucifer, is that blood on your shirt?” Linda asked in concern.

“Yes, doctor, that’s precisely why I’ve come to you, I got shot and I bled!”

“Well then go to a hospital! You probably need stitches and I’m not that kind of doctor!”

“Hmm? Oh, no need, it stopped bleeding on the ride over. I think it has something to do with my proximity to the detective. At first I thought that only she could hurt me but when that greedy little jackal shot me I bled too, and it didn’t stop bleeding until I was a fair distance away from her.”

Linda inspected the hole in his shirt but once she determined that there was no wound underneath it, she concluded that his whole story must be some sort of elaborate metaphor.

“Okay, I’m having a harder time than usual trying to follow your metaphors, but I think I’m almost there,” Linda said, furiously scribbling notes on her legal pad before asking, “why do you think Chloe makes you vulnerable?”

“Well I think it probably has something to do with the fact that she’s my soulmate,” he offered nonchalantly. 

“She’s your—you… wait, what? Chloe is your soulmate? You have a soulmate and it’s Detective Decker?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked, wondering why the concept was so hard to grasp for her, “we’ve decided not to pursue anything romantic, and initially neither of us wanted to be soulmates, but I think we’re making progress sexually. Just last night she let me start having orgasms again so I jerked off while thinking about her and I could tell that she could see what I was fantasizing and then this morning she got all flustered when I walked in and she’s just so adorable when she’s flustered.”

Linda did her best to process an incredible amount of information in a limited amount of time.

“You say that neither of you wanted to be soulmates, why is that?”

“Well, I told her I liked my life the way it is. I liked being able to drink, party, and bring home a new warm body from Lux every night and I didn’t want a girlfriend messing that up so I told her as much.”

“Charming,” Linda said sarcastically with a grimace, “but you also said that Chloe ‘let you start having orgasms again’ so you went through a period of celibacy for her sake?”

“I did. After I told her I didn’t want a soulmate we got into a bit of a row and she told me that the only way I could keep working with her was to go cold turkey on having sex so I did for the sake of our partnership. But now she’s agreed to let me have one orgasm a night between the hours of 8 and midnight so I’d say I’m making headway!”

“So let me get this straight, you don’t want a soulmate because it would mean having to change your lifestyle, and yet when Chloe asked you to, you significantly changed your lifestyle.”

“There were extenuating circumstances,” Lucifer protested, objecting to Linda’s simplified summary, “if I didn’t comply, the detective wouldn’t allow me to work with her ever again.”

“So you value your work with Chloe enough to make changes? You value being around her enough to change?”

“Precisely.”

“But earlier you were concerned that being around her makes you vulnerable, so despite the risk of bodily harm, you still want to work with her?”

“I do,” he admitted, “I suppose I was a little freaked out when I first bled after she punched me in the face, but since I’ve never been vulnerable before, I suppose it is a bit new and exciting. It certainly makes our job more interesting now that there’s real danger. And the fact that I heal as soon as I’m out of her vicinity is nice too.”

Linda smirked when Lucifer admitted that Chloe had punched him in the face. She still wasn’t sure if she was completely following his metaphors, but Linda was pretty sure that they were making emotional progress and that was what mattered.

When nearly an hour had passed, Linda informed him that she had another appointment scheduled so they needed to wrap it up.

“Sorry I can’t offer payment, darling, but if you want I can come back after 8 and give you a proper shagging,” he offered.

“Uh no, no more paying with sex, Lucifer. I think we had a real breakthrough today and besides, I’m just not comfortable having sex with someone’s soulmate, especially now that I know that Chloe is across town climaxing when you do.”

“Very well. Then, how shall I repay you for your services?”

“Like everyone else. With money, Lucifer,” Linda clarified.

Lucifer drove home to change shirts and was pleasantly surprised to see that he had gotten a text from Chloe asking him if he was okay. 

Lucifer was actually pretty tired from all the blood loss, so he texted Chloe back that he was fine and took her advice when she told him to get some rest.

He woke up a little after 1am and cursed himself for sleeping through the allotted soulgasm window. After a quick snack and two fingers of whiskey, Lucifer went back to sleep until the morning.

Lucifer and Chloe continued to work together and Chloe was slowly but surely warming up to him. Now that she was actually getting a good night’s sleep and he was respecting the one orgasm a night rule, she found him much more tolerable. Not to mention the fact that he took a bullet for her.

The one thing that annoyed Chloe about their new normal was that Lucifer had started having sex with other people again instead of just jerking off. 

Sure, he followed the rules and came within the designated time zone, and Chloe knew it was stupid to feel this way, but she couldn’t help but feel like Lucifer was cheating on her.

While she couldn’t see what Lucifer was thinking about during sex unless it involved her, she could tell the difference between sex with a man, a woman, or an orgy and her imagination filled in the rest.

One night, after a particularly frustrating day at work with the killer walking free due to a technicality, Chloe had just put Trixie to bed and was in the mood to go to bed early and forget about her awful day when she felt a spark of arousal ignite inside her.

“Oh come on, seriously? Right now?” she muttered to herself. Chloe could feel that Lucifer had a beautiful woman in his bed tonight and she just knew that he would try to impress her with his stamina and stay aroused for hours and hours until finally coming right before midnight.

Chloe told herself that she wasn’t jealous, just tired, so she let her hand wander beneath the covers and began rubbing tight circles on her clit. In a matter of minutes, she was tumbling over the edge.

Meanwhile, Lucifer’s bedmate had barely touched him when he came all over her hand.

“I’m so sorry, darling, I promise I normally have much better stamina.” Lucifer had never been more embarrassed in his life.

“It’s fine, let me just get cleaned up and we can try again,” the gorgeous woman said, walking to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Just then, Lucifer’s phone buzzed indicating a text from Chloe.

_That counts as your one. Goodnight._

Lucifer shook his head but smiled at Chloe’s ingenuity. 

“Alright, are you ready to go again?” she asked, and grabbed Lucifer’s cock.

“Ahh,” he protested and pulled away, “actually, I’ve already had my one orgasm for the night so I can’t go again but I could eat you out if you’d like.”

“‘your ‘one orgasm’? What the hell does that mean? I thought Lucifer Morningstar was notorious for his short refractory period.”

“Ah, well, normally, yes, but you see…” he stammered, “I have a sort of agreement with my partner that I can only come once per night between 8 and midnight so I’m done for the night but that doesn’t mean you have to be!”

“You know what, forget it. You’ve ruined the mood, I don’t feel like it anymore,” she said, gathering her clothes and heading for the elevator.

“Darling, wait, I’m sorry! Come back!”

Lucifer flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he let out an exasperated sigh.

Lucifer knew that Chloe had had a rough day so he would let it slide for tonight, but when she started ruining all of his one-night stands by causing him to climax prematurely, he confronted her about it at work.

“We need to talk. Privately. In here,” Lucifer demanded, taking Chloe by the arm and guiding her into the empty evidence closet.

“Fine, what do you want to talk about?” Chloe asked.

“You can’t keep ruining my nights! I know what you’re doing and it’s totally unfair! If you’re going to jerk off every night, I think that I deserve my own orgasm so that we can both have one.”

Chloe scoffed, “you think you deserve more orgasms? You’ve already had enough to fill several lifetimes, you’re lucky I let you have the one!”

Lucifer growled, “you don’t control me. I am the devil and I can do whatever and whomever I want. I fought a rebellion for my free will and I’m not going to let some human take it away from me.”

Chloe refused to back down.

“You ruined my life for years, Lucifer! You wanna talk about free will? You forced me to orgasm every time you did, taking away _my_ free will.”

“I didn’t know, I… I didn’t ask to be connected to you like that,” Lucifer said, the anger in his tone fading fast.

“Yeah, well, you know now. I didn’t want to be connected to you either but this is the hand we were dealt so we have to figure out a way to make it work.”

A few beats passed and they both had some time to cool down.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Lucifer said sincerely, “I should be grateful that you’ve allowed me the one orgasm a night and that you’ve put up with me for this long despite my antics.”

“No, no, you have a right to be upset too. I don’t have the right to micromanage your life and to decide who you can or can’t sleep with. I’ll tell you what, we can both have one orgasm a night as long as you don’t stay aroused for more than an hour, and I reserve the right to send you a text and veto any climaxes when it’s not a good time for me.”

“Are you sure? Because I really was being a bit of a selfish git and you’ve been more than generous allowing me any release.”

“Yeah it’s fine. One orgasm each only seems fair now that I think about it. As long as you promise to stop if I tell you to.”

“I think I can manage that. Thank you, detective.”

Chloe let out a dry chuckle, “God, what has my life become? Negotiating orgasms with my soulmate in the evidence closet.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you prefer to negotiate orgasms out in the middle of the precinct?” Lucifer teased, leading Chloe to roll her eyes and shake her head. “Look, detective, like you said, we need to make the most of the hand we’ve been dealt. Whether we like it or not, we’re connected, so let’s stop torturing each other and start pleasuring each other.”

“Uh…” Chloe said.

“Yup, I just heard it. You know what I meant though!” he said in a rare moment of agitation, “right, I suppose we should get out of here before people start talking. After you.”

Lucifer held the door open for Chloe and the two of them tried to look casual as they made their way back to Chloe’s desk.

Even though Lucifer technically had Chloe’s permission to sleep with someone, he knew that she didn’t like it, so that night, Lucifer decided to jerk off instead of seeking out a bedmate.

Lucifer thought about watching some porn but his laptop was dead since he had forgotten to charge it and didn’t have the patience to wait for it to charge so he decided to use his imagination.

He started off imagining fucking a generic woman up against a wall but as he continued, the woman in his fantasies started to resemble Chloe.

Before he knew it, he was mentally transported back to the evidence closet from earlier in the day.

“Detective,” he said between kisses, running his hands through her hair.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Chloe was hearing and seeing everything that Lucifer was imagining. She gasped at how real it felt, which translated to fantasy Chloe gasping as well.

Lucifer began to pepper kisses on Chloe’s neck and jaw as he scrambled to rip off her clothes.

“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed. Suddenly, real Chloe found herself able to control the actions of what should have been Lucifer’s fantasy. “Lucifer, we can’t have sex in here, what if we get caught?”

“That’s what makes it so much more fun. Anyone could walk in at any time and find us in a compromising position. It’s positively thrilling, isn’t it?” Lucifer toyed with the buttons on her blouse before ripping the fabric off completely.

“I… I guess… but shouldn’t we get back to work?” Chloe suggested fighting the urge to give in to him completely.

“She would say that,” Lucifer said with a chuckle before continuing with the fantasy, “you work too hard, detective. You deserve a break. You deserve this,” he insisted and got down on both knees in front of her.

In the blink of an eye, Chloe’s pants were gone and Lucifer’s head was buried between her legs.

“Ohh,” Chloe exclaimed in surprise at the pleasant sensation. Lucifer proceeded to vigorously eat her out but stopped before she could come. “Lucifer!” she whined at the loss of warmth between her legs but Lucifer was quick to remedy the situation, thrusting his cock into her wet heat.

They moaned in unison as Lucifer pumped in and out of Chloe, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. A few moments later, they both came at precisely the same time and were ripped from their collective fantasy.

In the real world, Chloe and Lucifer were both left sweaty and breathless, tangled up in their bedsheets in pure bliss.

“Wow,” Lucifer whispered audibly. He had orgasmed a lot, and he meant A LOT, in his many years of existence but nothing compared to the orgasm that he just experienced. It was powerful yet tender and oh so satisfying.

Chloe laid awake in bed feeling the same. It had felt so real and even though she knew that she shouldn’t have intruded in Lucifer’s fantasies, he was the one jerking off while thinking about her! 

The two soulmates fell asleep at the same that night and woke up the next day feeling incredibly well rested and eager for more insanely powerful soulgasms.

Chloe and Lucifer didn’t talk about what happened the next day at work. In fact, they didn’t talk about it for almost a month.

Chloe was a bit awkward about it at first, but they quickly fell into a comfortable pattern of working together by day, jerking off while thinking about each other by night, and not talking about it the following day.

Lucifer stopped seeking out people to have sex with entirely and instead spent his nights coming up with elaborate sexual fantasies for him and Chloe to play out. Sometimes Chloe would surprise Lucifer and take the reins, driving her own fantasies that usually involved Lucifer going down on her.

For a while, both were perfectly content with their arrangement, but nothing lasts forever.

During one of his therapy sessions with Linda, the topic of Chloe came up. He told her about how he and Chloe had been coming together every night and that it was getting more and more intense.

“I can’t explain it, doctor, but wanking while thinking about her is somehow better than all the sex I’ve had with both men and women in all my years on earth.” 

“And why do you think that is?” Linda asked.

“Well it’s obviously because she’s my soulmate.”

“Yes, but you said that the uh, soulgasms have been getting more intense lately, do you think that it has something to do with you getting closer to Detective Decker?”

“No, I think we always wank in our respective homes so the distance has been about the same but yes, I’ve heard that the closer you are, the more powerful the soulgasm. But I suppose these ones are more powerful than the time she caught me jerking off and we first discovered our connection…”

“I meant you’re getting _emotionally_ closer to Chloe. You two have been working together for a while now, what has your partnership been like during the day?”

“Well it’s been marvelous. Our closure rate is through the roof, she seems happier now than I’ve ever seen her, and I’d say we’re firing on all cylinders.”

Linda was truly happy for him and Chloe but over the past few sessions, it had become apparent to Linda that both Chloe and Lucifer had developed feelings for each other but neither of them wanted to admit it.

Linda tried to get Lucifer to come to this realization on his own, but sometimes trying to get through to Lucifer was like banging your head against a wall, only much more painful and less productive.

“I’m sorry, doctor, I’m not really following what you’re saying,” Lucifer admitted after 10 minutes of Linda trying to lead him down the path of realization. 

“What I’m saying is that maybe your feelings for her go beyond just work or sex. Maybe you’re seeking a deeper connection with Chloe.”

“That’s it, doctor! You’re bloody brilliant!”

“So you know what you need to do?” Linda asked, hoping he would confess his feelings to Chloe.

“Yes!” he exclaimed in excitement, “I need to have sex with her!”

“Uhhhh, no, nope, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“No, that’s it! If wanking while thinking about her feels this good, then having sex with her must be mind blowing! Thank you, doctor, you’re a genius!”

Lucifer runs off to go proposition Chloe, leaving Linda wondering if she should’ve chased after him to stop him.

“I think we should sleep together,” Lucifer announced too loudly when he approached Chloe at her desk.

Chloe looked up from her paperwork and glanced around the precinct to see who was listening, “this is not an appropriate work conversation, Lucifer.”

“Oh, come on, detective. No need to be shy now. We’ve been wanking while thinking about each other for over a month now, and you have to admit it’s the best you’ve ever had.”

Chloe blushed and stammered but didn’t shut the idea down completely, “I… I don’t know, things are pretty good right now.”

“I agree, things are pretty good right now, but imagine how great they could be if we slept together. Just think, if jerking off from across town feels this good, imagine what the real deal will feel like. My large, thick, pulsating cock thrusting in and out of your wet, aching channel while I rub tight circles into your clit,” Lucifer whispered the last bit into Chloe’s ear in a sultry voice, causing her to shiver.

Chloe’s pupils dilated and her pulse quickened as she thought about what he was saying. She wanted it. Oh, she wanted it so bad, but she somehow was able to gather enough restraint to shake her head and push him away.

“Lucifer,” she warned, putting some distance between the two of them, “I thought you didn’t want a soulmate? I thought you didn’t do romantic relationships.”

“Oh, you misunderstand me, my dear. I have no interest in pursuing anything romantic, I simply think that we should have sex. ‘Friends with benefits’, is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

Chloe felt her heart sink and shatter into a million pieces like a glass dropped on the floor. Somewhere along the way, Chloe came to realize that she wanted so much more than that with Lucifer. She was upset at his words, but she didn’t want to admit that she wanted more than just sex, so she bit back her tears and fled to the women’s restroom, leaving a confused Lucifer standing all alone.

That night, Chloe didn’t jerk off while thinking about Lucifer. She didn’t jerk off at all.

Lucifer was an idiot, but even he was able to notice that something was wrong with Chloe eventually and confronted her about it.

“I’ve noticed that you haven’t been wanking with me lately and I wanted to know why. I know you’re not on the rag, you’re not due for another few weeks, not that it should stop you, darling. I know how therapeutic orgasms can be for period cramps—”

“Okay, stop talking,” Chloe cut him off before he could go on further. “Look, Lucifer, we’re clearly very different people and we have very different wants and needs…”

“I’m confident that I can fill all your _wants_ and _needs_ , detective, just say the word,” he interjected with a smug smile.

“Lucifer, you’re not what I need right now,” she tried to tell him but he just kept pushing.

Finally, Chloe snapped at him and told him enough is enough. She was still incredibly hurt that she wanted more and he clearly didn’t, but she didn’t want to admit the depth of her feelings, so Lucifer was left completely bewildered.

Their fight came to its conclusion when Chloe told him to keep his hands above the covers tonight.

Out of respect for her wishes, Lucifer complied, but they both went to bed that night feeling upset and unsatisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

The tension between Chloe and Lucifer was only amplified when they got assigned a case that involved someone kidnapping and murdering one half of soulmate couples.

Lucifer and Chloe had to interview half a dozen distraught soulmates who were all beyond despair that their other half had been taken from them. 

Chloe did her best to comfort the ones who were crying, but Lucifer had never been good with tears so he excused himself to get some coffee from the break room.

“You can’t even pretend to feel sorry for them?” Chloe snapped at him when he returned.

“No, I can’t, as a matter of fact, because that would be lying, and that’s something I never do.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed at his indifference. All the people they interviewed today were head-over-heels in love with their mate. Meanwhile, Lucifer remained just as frustratingly obtuse as when she first met him.

Not for the first time, Chloe couldn’t help but think that whatever matchmaking cosmic being who decided who you should be with made some sort of mistake making her and Lucifer soulmates.

All the interviewees were too upset to be of much use but Chloe took notes just in case a small nugget of information proved to be useful later.

The last two people that Chloe and Lucifer interviewed were different though. Amber had escaped from the trunk of the kidnapper’s car and was blissfully reunited with her soulmate Steve.

“It was terrifying,” recalled Amber, “I had heard the news stories about someone kidnapping and murdering soulmates but you never think it’ll happen to you.”

“It was absolutely awful. I could feel just how scared she was from our emotional connection but I didn’t know where she was and I couldn’t do anything to save her. I’ve never felt so powerless in my life,” Steve chimed in.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Chloe comforted the couple, “Amber, I know it’s tough to have to relive this, but any detail could help put away the person who’s doing this, so could you take me through what you did the day of your kidnapping?”

Amber nodded and began to recount her tale.

“The morning started out pretty much the same as every other. Steve and I made love until about 10am, then we took a shower together and went to couple’s yoga until noon. We grabbed lunch at a sandwich shop downtown and then stopped for gas before going on a scenic drive up the Pacific Coast Highway. We stopped at the beach and when I ran back to the car to get my towel, that was when we got separated. I got grabbed from behind and I felt a rag press over my mouth, I… I think it was chloroform but I’m not sure. When I woke up, I was in the trunk of a car. I immediately started kicking and struggling until I was free from the duct tape he used to bind my hands and feet.”

“That’s my girl,” Steve encouraged with an affectionate pat on her thigh.

“After I was free, I kicked out his tail light and was able to reach out and open the trunk latch. I jumped out of the car when he was on the highway and I still have the road rash and bruises to prove it! I was finally able to stumble into a roadside souvenir shop where I used their phone to call Steve and he picked me up and took me home where we made love several times that night.”

“And let me tell you, the sex was amazing. Almost as good as the first time we ever had sex and completed our emotional connection,” Steve said.

“That night was pretty amazing but not even close to our first time together. I’m so glad we waited until we were both ready instead of rushing into it right at 18,” Amber said, rubbing circles into Steve’s hand with her thumb.

Chloe wished that they would stop talking about sex and focus on helping her solve the investigation but Lucifer wanted to encourage their current tangent.

“Hmm, what’s this about the most amazing sex ever with your soulmate?” he asked.

“Well you see,” Amber said, “Steve and I found out we were soulmates when we turned 18 just like most people, but Steve wasn’t emotionally mature enough to be in a committed relationship. Truth be told, neither of us were ready when we first found out.”

“I was a bit of an immature playboy,” Steve admitted, “I was having so much fun being a bachelor and I was right about to go off to college, I didn’t want any distractions and, at the time, I thought having a soulmate would just be a burden and take away my freedom.”

“I thought I was ready to have a soulmate right out of high school but looking back, neither of us were ready,” Amber said.

Chloe side eyed Lucifer and couldn’t help but draw parallels between Steve and Amber and her and Lucifer.

“So we went through college, we both dated around and we even had sex with other people but the whole time, it just felt like something was missing. All the sex with other people felt hollow and meaningless and neither of us could hold down a relationship for more than a few months.”

“Finally, after graduation, we decided to go on a date and we really hit it off!”

“We went on four dates before deciding to have sex and when we finally did the deed, the experience was life changing,” Steve reminisced. 

“Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ compares to having sex with your soulmate,” Amber gushed as Lucifer and Chloe glanced at each other. “It’s just so intense and satisfying, knowing that your other half is on exactly the same page as you, perfectly complete in body and soul. Having a soulmate truly is a gift and I’m so glad we waited until we were ready to get together because now we both know how terrible life is without each other and can appreciate being together even more.”

“I can’t imagine living life without you ever again now that I know how awesome we are together. I’m so glad you escaped that crazy kidnapper, babe,” Steve said and kissed the back of Amber’s hand.

“Aww, I’m so lucky to have you and not just because you’re incredible in the bedroom.”

Chloe cleared her throat and had to cut Amber off when she started describing her and Steve’s sex life in vivid details and Chloe felt Lucifer getting horny.

“Ahem, can you tell us anything about your kidnapper? Height, weight, hair color, what he smelled like, anything at all could help.”

“No, I’m sorry. He grabbed me from behind in the parking lot, it all happened so fast, I didn’t get a good look at his face.”

“Okay, well what kind of car did he drive?”

“I don’t really know a lot about cars but I think it was a black sedan. I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful, I’m honestly just trying to forget the whole thing,” Amber said, starting to get a little choked up.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re doing your best, baby,” Steve comforted.

“Thanks, honey,” Amber said softly before turning to Chloe, “after we had sex for the first time our emotions have been completely in tune. It really is such a blessing and it saves so much time not having to guess at what your partner is feeling.”

“I always know when she’s upset and I can be there to comfort her with her favorite foods or some great sex,” Steve added.

“And the sex is always great,” Amber raved.

“Okay, we get it!” Chloe finally snapped, “having a soulmate is awesome and there are literally no downsides because it’s the best thing ever!”

“Well, no downsides until some demented chap decides to kidnap and murder your other half, then you live the rest of your life as a meaningless husk,” Lucifer contributed.

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to regain her professionalism before dismissing Steve and Amber, telling them to call her if they think of anything else that might be helpful.

Chloe and Lucifer went back to her desk to pore over the facts of the case again, an awkward tension lingering in the air between them.

Both were thinking about the soulmates they interviewed today. Chloe was thinking about how happy Amber and Steve were and how she was never like that with Dan but she had always craved that kind of love.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was thinking about all the soulmates that had lost their other half and how devastated they were. Lucifer started to think about what he would do when Chloe eventually died. Would losing a soulmate to death impact the devil the same as it affected those humans?

Lucifer never wanted to feel like that, so he thought that maybe keeping his distance from Chloe romantically was for the best. He refused to be like those sad saps, so if staying emotionally detached was the way to keep from experiencing that sadness, then that was what he would do.

After going over the details for a few hours, Chloe and Lucifer confirmed the killer’s pattern of keeping his victims alive for 3 days before murdering them.

All the interviewees confirmed that they could feel their mate die on midnight on the third day of their disappearance. 

Chloe knew that they were dealing with a sadistic serial killer so she quickly determined that looking at the victim’s enemies or family members wouldn’t yield any results so she decided to try to find a pattern of where they were taken.

They all got kidnapped in secluded areas with no security cameras like parking garages, back alleys, bad neighborhoods, or beach parking lots. None of the traffic cam footage got a shot of the license plate but two of them spotted a dark sedan driving away from the spot of the kidnapping.

It could’ve been a coincidence though because there were literally thousands of dark sedans in Los Angeles and without a plate, they couldn’t be sure.

Chloe hit dead end after dead end and was beyond frustrated. If she couldn’t find this bastard, she was confident he would kill again.

Lucifer was past the point of being useful and was creating a paperclip chain that would take Chloe ages to untangle. 

“You know what, Lucifer. It’s getting late so why don’t you go home if you’re not gonna help me.”

“Detective, I could help you if you need it but we both know I’m not a paper-trail kind of devil.”

“No, it’s fine. I could actually use some space from you right now.”

“This case hitting a little too close to home?” Lucifer didn’t need to be able to sense her emotions to know how she was feeling.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, yes, it is. So, I’ll see you tomorrow. No sex tonight,” she declared, ending Lucifer’s hopes for sexual release. 

He thought about appealing her decision but he knew that she had had a rough day and didn’t want to make things worse so he accepted his fate.

“As you wish. I’ll see you tomorrow, detective.”

Lucifer should’ve been thankful for how easy Chloe was making it for him to be romantically distant, but for some reason, he wasn’t happy. He wanted to figure out what he had done to make Chloe give him the cold shoulder and undo it immediately.

Without a bedmate that night, Lucifer had plenty of time to rack his brain to try to figure out what he did to make Chloe mad at him.

Chloe was just about to call it a night and leave shortly after Lucifer when something caught her eye. She noticed a crumpled-up gas receipt in the pocket of one of the victims. Chloe remembered Amber making a comment about stopping for gas the day that she was kidnapped and went back to her notes to confirm that it was the same gas station as the one from the receipt.

It was a longshot, but Chloe knew that it would bother her if she didn’t at least pursue this avenue of investigation just to be sure.

She could’ve waited until tomorrow to visit the gas station. She _should’ve_ waited until tomorrow. But Chloe knew that it would keep her up all night, plus, the gas station wasn’t too far out of the way so she figured there wasn’t any harm in swinging by on her way home to ask the clerk a few questions. 

By the time Chloe pulled into the gas station, the sun had long set and the only source of light was from the ugly halogen lamps illuminating the stalls and station.

Chloe walked into the station, triggering the door chime, and was immediately greeted by the scent of old hotdogs and stale coffee. 

She walked past the aisles of junk food and went directly up to the clerk at the front desk.

“Excuse me, do you have any regular customers that drive a dark sedan? Blue or black maybe?”

“Uh, this is a gas station, we get hundreds of cars in here every day. I’m sure at least a few of them are dark sedans,” he said in a slightly annoyed voice, irritated that she had pulled him away from his Playboy magazine.

“Ok, well what about this woman,” Chloe said, holding up a picture on her phone of Amber, “do you remember seeing her last week? Or maybe seeing a dark sedan on the day she was in?”

The clerk barely glanced at her phone before shaking his head and going back to his magazine.

“Look, I’m LAPD and this is really important. There is a maniac out there kidnapping and murdering people and I have reason to believe that he’s using this gas station to pick his victims, so why don’t you take a closer look. People’s lives are on the line!” Chloe said, slightly exaggerating her hunch about the gas station connection to get him to cooperate.

“I wasn’t even working last week so I can’t help you,” the clerk said with a shrug, “now if you’re not gonna buy something, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Thanks for your help,” Chloe said with a forced smile and turned to leave. She shouldn’t be so disappointed; she knew that her hunch was a longshot but her gut was telling her that the sleazy store clerk wasn’t being completely forthcoming with her. 

Just as Chloe began walking back to her car, she spotted a dark sedan with a busted tail light covered up with duct tape. As if a hostage had kicked it out…

Chloe didn’t have any other evidence to support her hunch, but she figured that she could at least write down the plate number and run it to see if the owner fits the killer’s profile.

Chloe cautiously approached the car and got out her phone to take a picture of the plates.

Just then, a man who Chloe presumed was the owner of the car jumped out and startled her.

“Can I help you?” he asked, catching her in the act of taking a photo of his car.

“Uh, LAPD,” Chloe said, brandishing her badge, “did you know that it’s illegal to drive with a broken tail light?”

“Aw gee, officer, I’m sorry about that. I promise I’ll get it fixed just as soon as I can. I don’t have the money right now but I swear I’ll get it fixed as soon as I do,” he said in a falsely cloying tone.

“Okay then, I’ll let you off with a warning this time,” Chloe said, eager to get out of there.

When Chloe turned to walk back to her car, she was struck over the head and knocked off balance. Her vision became spotty and her eyes lost focus as she felt herself getting dragged backwards into the darkness.

The last thing Chloe remembered before she lost consciousness was a chloroform-covered rag covering her nose and mouth and the sound of a trunk door opening.


	6. Chapter 6

When Chloe came to, she was still in the trunk of the car. Her hands and feet were bound together with duct tape and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn’t break free.

Chloe guessed that the kidnapper had learned his lesson after Amber had escaped and tied Chloe’s bindings extra tight to prevent her from breaking free.

Chloe didn’t know how long she had been unconscious or how long they had been driving for. 

Chloe instinctually reached for her phone only to remember that she had dropped it in the gas station parking lot when Mr. Psycho Soulmate Killer whacked her over the head.

Her cop instincts immediately kicked in and she knew that if she wanted to have any chance of getting out of this alive, she would need to find a way to alert someone of her location and to do that, she would need to figure out where she was.

Chloe closed her eyes, her vision not doing her much good in the pitch-black trunk anyways, and focused her other senses to see if she could find any clues about where he was taking her.

Chloe felt the car accelerate and gradually merge left, which made Chloe think that they were getting on an interstate.

Chloe’s gut told her that they were on I-5 headed northbound based on how close the gas station was to the interstate but she couldn’t be sure without knowing how long she was unconscious for.

Chloe tried to stay calm as she counted to sixty over and over again, trying to gauge how long they were traveling. At around the eleven-minute mark, Chloe could feel the car slow down to a crawl as she guessed they hit some traffic.

They traveled on at a stop and start pace that made Chloe nauseous for the next 24 minutes by her count before she felt them turn onto an exit ramp.

Chloe tried to keep track as they took a right, a left, another left, a right, or was that a left? And then was it a right or left? Dammit. Chloe lost track of how many turns they had taken and began to panic when she realized just how disoriented she was.

Finally, she felt the car park and the engine turned off.

Chloe’s heart started beating erratically when she heard the driver’s door open and slam shut. She heard him rustle around with his keys for a few seconds before inserting the right one and opening the trunk.

After looking both ways to make sure no one was watching, he yanked her out of the trunk and jammed a taser into her rib cage hard enough to leave a bruise. He cut the tape binding her feet together so she could walk but left her hands tied and made it clear that Chloe wouldn’t make it very far if she tried to run.

“Do anything stupid and I’ll kill you tonight, otherwise you’ll have three days,” he informed her as he walked her towards a house.

Chloe noticed that they were in a regular looking suburb somewhere in the valley. Chloe had expected him to take her to a secluded murder house in the middle of the woods or maybe to a creepy shack in the desert or some other terrifying abandoned building but she certainly didn’t expect such an idyllic suburb to be the place she would be tortured and eventually killed.

Chloe scolded herself for thinking that way. Someone would find her. Her coworkers would find her. Dan would find her. Lucifer would find her and save her from a gruesome fate.

Chloe didn’t know how but she had to have faith that she would get out of this alive.

“Move it!” Chloe’s kidnapper ordered as Chloe tried to observe every detail of the street she was on and the surrounding houses in case she got a chance to send a message.

He led Chloe into the house and down the stairs to the basement before throwing her inside a makeshift jail cell. 

“I’ll be back in the morning, sleep tight,” he cut the duct tape around her hands before slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

Chloe immediately assessed her surroundings to see if there was any way she could escape.

Her jail cell was attached to a proper bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower but there weren’t any windows and all of the walls were brick and concrete. The cell also came with a small cot that was bolted to the floor.

Chloe tested the bars of her cell and tried to see if she could slip through them somehow, but they were too narrow and refused to bend no matter how hard she tried. Chloe pushed and pulled on the bars until the metal cut into her hands and her palms were bleeding.

After a few hours of trying to escape with no results to show for it, Chloe was bloodied, bruised, dirty, and absolutely exhausted.

She knew his timeline and she knew that she had 3 days to figure something out before he killed her so she decided to get some sleep and hope that tomorrow would bring her better fortune.

Across town, Lucifer had a restless and fitful sleep, plagued by nightmares. He woke up the next morning with a pit in his stomach and a general sense that something was wrong without knowing what until he walked into the precinct.

Lucifer frowned when he entered the precinct the next day and didn’t see Chloe at her desk. 

At first, he thought that she was just running late, or that perhaps it was her turn to take that wretched spawn of hers to school so he decided to wait a while before panicking. 

After an hour passed with no sign of Chloe, Lucifer decided to call her cell phone, which went straight to voicemail.

“Ah, good morning, Detective Douche,” Lucifer said when Dan came back to his desk with a fresh cup of coffee from the break room.

“Seriously dude?” Dan scoffed in annoyance at Lucifer’s nickname for him. “What do you want?”

“Do you know where the detective is today?”

“No, I don’t. It was my night for Trixie so I left early to pick her up from school yesterday, I haven’t seen Chloe since yesterday afternoon.”

“We worked late last night but I thought she left right after me,” Lucifer said, his voice betraying how worried he was.

“Maybe she just had a dentist appointment or something that she didn’t tell you about. Did you check her calendar?” Dan suggested.

Lucifer rushed over to Chloe’s desk and flipped through her planner, but she didn’t have anything written down for this morning.

“Nothing. Useless,” Lucifer muttered.

“Did you guys have a lead on that soulmate killer case? When Chloe gets a lead on a case she’s like a dog with a bone so it wouldn’t surprise me if she was off chasing a hunch last night,” Dan said.

“No, we didn’t have any leads when she sent me home last night,” Lucifer said and began to pace back and forth frantically, “her car! Can’t you track her police cruiser?”

“Yeah, all cruisers have GPS trackers in them. I think you’re overreacting, but if it’ll make you feel better, I can look up her car’s location.”

“Please,” Lucifer practically begged the man in an uncharacteristic moment of vulnerability. Lucifer just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong and he was so worried that he was willing to suck up his pride and play nice with Dan to make sure that Chloe was okay.

“Okay, so it looks like her car is at a gas station in Inglewood. See? She’s probably just getting gas, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“What about her phone? Why isn’t she answering it?”

“I don’t know, man, maybe she just doesn’t want to talk to you right now,” Dan shot back at him but instantly felt bad when he saw how Lucifer’s face sunk. Dan made a few more keystrokes on his computer and said, “look, it says that her phone is off now but the last cell tower it pinged off of was in Inglewood too so there’s nothing to worry ab— oh.”

“Oh?” Lucifer echoed Dan’s concerned tone.

“It says that her car and phone have been at that gas station since late last night.”

“I knew something was wrong! We have to go right now to see if she’s in danger,” Lucifer was already tugging Dan’s arm to get him to come with.

“There’s no need to panic just yet, let’s keep our heads about this,” Dan said, but deep down, he was starting to worry too.

Dan and Lucifer hopped into Dan’s car for a tense drive to Inglewood to try to find Chloe.

“There! There’s Chloe’s car,” Dan said when they pulled into the gas station.

The boys got out of the car and went to investigate the scene. They quickly came across Chloe’s cracked phone lying on the ground next to the gas pumps and immediately knew that something was very wrong.

“Security cameras,” Dan suggested and the two of them rushed into the store to ask the clerk for the security footage from last night.

The same unhelpful and underpaid clerk was working and he confirmed that Chloe had been in last night asking about a dark sedan but he didn’t see anything after she left, too engrossed in his magazine.

Lucifer snapped at him for being ‘spectacularly useless,’ which prompted Dan to physically restrain him. 

Dan had to bribe the clerk to watch their security footage after Lucifer’s outburst.

The camera footage showed Chloe entering the store, showing the clerk her phone and talking for a few minutes before leaving. There was only one camera pointed towards the parking lot and it didn’t get a good shot of Chloe after she stepped out of frame.

“Wait, hold on, rewind it,” instructed Dan. “There!” he said, pointing at the grainy recording.

“What?” Lucifer asked, squinting at the screen.

“A black sedan!” Dan said, noticing the car pull into the parking lot shortly after Chloe walked inside. It was too blurry to make out a plate but Dan thought it couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Lucifer muttered.

“No way that’s a coincidence. You said that you two were investigating the soulmate serial killer, right? So maybe Chloe figured out that he used this gas station to pick up victims and came to investigate?” Dan said.

“Yeah, the lady that came in last night did say something about a killer using this gas station and that lives could be in danger now that I think about it,” the clerk said, finally deciding to be helpful for once.

Lucifer glared at him but managed to stop himself before he beat the clerk to a pulp.

Dan thanked the clerk and then called forensics to process the scene for any evidence that might lead them to the bastard who took Chloe.

Back at the precinct, Dan went through traffic cam footage for the surrounding streets to see if any of them got a clear shot at the license plate.

Lucifer wanted to help, but without any suspects to interrogate, he felt useless and spent most of the day breathing down Dan’s neck, urging him to work faster.

“Have you got anything?” Lucifer asked for the nth time that day.

Dan had been relatively patient with Lucifer all day but he was finally at his wit’s end and snapped at the consultant.

“No, Lucifer, I still don’t have anything,” Dan growled, “you know, if you really wanted to find Chloe, maybe you could stop wearing a hole in the floor with all your goddamn pacing and instead help me to go over Chloe’s case notes.”

“How dare you say that I don’t want to find the detective! She’s all I can think about! Trust me when I say, Daniel, that no one is more motivated than me to get her back safe and sound,” Lucifer said, thinking back to all the soulmates they interviewed and how utterly destroyed they were after their mate died. While a part of Lucifer selfishly didn’t want to become a sad sod like them, the larger part of him that had genuinely come to care for Chloe wanted her back in his life. He didn’t know how he would be able to live with himself if Chloe died still angry with him and their last interaction was a fight.

“Oh yeah, like you’re the only one that cares about Chloe?” Dan shot back, his anger only building. By now, several officers around the precinct had stopped what they were doing to watch their shouting match.

“Well, I certainly care for her more than you ever did!”

“She’s my wife!” Dan shouted.

“Ex-wife!” Lucifer corrected, making Dan even angrier.

“She’s the mother of my child, you bastard.”

“Yeah, well, she’s _my_ soulmate!” Lucifer yelled, which elicited an audible gasp from the precinct.

Oops. Lucifer and Chloe had agreed in the beginning to keep their soulmate status a secret from their coworkers. Lucifer felt bad for a moment about spilling the beans, but quickly justified that none of it would matter unless they found Chloe and got her back.

“You… you’re Chloe’s soulmate?” Dan said softly, all the pieces falling into place in his head, “so then… wait a minute, so you’re the asshole that made her orgasm at all hours of the day?” Lucifer’s sheepish smile was all the confirmation Dan needed, “she was miserable and couldn’t get any work done! She told me that having a soulmate was the worst thing that ever happened to her. You’re nothing but poison to her, Lucifer,” Dan spit out, cutting Lucifer deeper than any celestial blade ever could.

Lucifer wanted to sulk and retreat to the penthouse to lick his wounds, but Chloe needed him right now so he would just have to suck up his pride, put aside his rivalry with Dan, and be the bigger man.

“Look, Daniel, we don’t have time to argue about what a monumental piece of shit I’ve been. We need to find her, so for the detective’s sake, please, let’s just get back to work.”

Dan was slightly taken aback by Lucifer’s maturity, expecting another juvenile quip from the man, so instead of arguing further, Dan shut his mouth, nodded, and went back to Chloe’s case notes.

The boys worked late into the night chasing down leads but every time they thought they were getting somewhere, it turned out to be another dead end.

Dan and Lucifer both went to bed that night frustrated, knowing that every second they slept was a second they could’ve spent trying to find Chloe.

Meanwhile, Chloe spent her first full day in captivity trying to find a way out. Her kidnapper only came back for meal time, providing her with breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but each time, he refused to stay and talk to Chloe. 

At first, Chloe was glad that he didn’t have any interest in spending time with her. It gave her more time to try to find an escape. But after she had decided that there was no way to escape, she knew that she would either need someone to rescue her or she would need to convince him to let her go.

When he brought her dinner, Chloe thanked him and tried to see if kindness would get him to open up, but all he said was, ‘it’s not time yet. I’ll see you tomorrow’.

Chloe fell asleep on her cot that night no closer to freedom than she was the previous night.

The next day, Chloe decided to change her tactics. If kindness wasn’t getting her anywhere, maybe insults would evoke a response.

“What the hell is your problem?” she said when her kidnapper approached with breakfast, “do you get your rocks off kidnapping soulmates? Huh, is that it, motherfucker? Or maybe you have some sort of sad sob story about how you lost your soulmate so now you’re taking your anger out on the world?”

The second one elicited a reaction out of him and Chloe could tell she hit the nail on the head.

“That’s it, isn’t it? Your poor wifey died so now you’re just so angry at the world. That’s pathetic,” Chloe mocked. 

“Her name was Tina and you won’t disrespect her this way!” he snapped.

“And what are you gonna do about it, Mr. Crazy Kidnapper? Or do you prefer Mr. Stupid Pathetic Killer, because I still don’t know your name,” Chloe said with a casual shrug, really getting on his nerves.

“My name is Jerry Thompson, you rude bitch!”

“Gotcha. Nice to officially meet ya, Jer bear,” Chloe knew she touched a nerve when he winced at the nickname, “awww, Jer bear, is that what your late wife Tammy called you before the cancer took her?”

“Her name was Tina and she died from a car crash, not cancer. She was in the hospital for three days in a coma before they pulled the plug,” he said, sadness creeping into his tone.

“So that’s why you wait three days before killing the soulmate you’ve kidnapped,” Chloe said.

“Exactly. I want them to suffer the way I did. Three days, not knowing if your other half would live or die.”

“And I’m guessing they never caught the driver that killed Tabitha?”

“It’s Tina,” he growled, “and they did catch the guy who did it, he was arrested at the gas station where I picked you up, but his rich soulmate bailed him out so he never served any jail time.”

“So let me get this straight, instead of going after the guy that’s actually responsible for your wife’s death, you decided to kill innocent people that have nothing to do with her death? Jeez, man, that’s really stupid and makes literally no sense.”

“No one is innocent!” Jerry snapped, “I can’t stand the sight of all you happy soulmates in a perfect relationship with your perfect match without a care in the world. It makes me sick, and yes, I can tell that you have a soulmate, you reek of it,” he clarified when he saw the look on Chloe’s face.

Chloe had thought that she was abducted simply for investigating him and getting too close to uncovering the truth but if he could tell that she had a soulmate, then there was almost certainly no way she could talk her way out of this. He would kill her at midnight on the third day.

“Well, I still think your motives are stupid and your backstory is boring and predictable,” Chloe sassed, trying to pick a fight in the hopes that she could escape if he opened the door to fight her.

Jerry just chuckled and regained his composure, “just for that smart mouth of yours, I’ve decided to kill you a day sooner. You have until midnight tonight to say your prayers.”

“But… but… what about your pattern? It’s midnight on the third day, not on the second day, Jerry! You wouldn’t want to break that pattern, Jerry, it would be disrespectful to your wife!” Chloe tried to bargain.

“You didn’t seem to have any problems disrespecting my wife a few minutes ago,” he pointed out, “and if you keep talking, I’ll kill you even sooner.”

Chloe shut her mouth but glared at him, visualizing knives coming out of her eyes and stabbing the man.

“Midnight tonight it is then. Not so boring and predictable now, am I?”

Chloe kicked herself for thinking that taunting a serial killer was a good idea. True, she got more information about Jerry Thompson, but that information wouldn’t do her any good if she was dead, and now she had a little less than 16 hours to live, barring a miracle.

Lucifer and Dan arrived at the precinct bright and early the next morning. Neither of them were able to get much sleep with Chloe missing and what little sleep they did get was plagued with nightmares and stress dreams.

The boys worked tirelessly all day, barely stopping to eat lunch, but no matter how many times they reviewed witness statements, canvassed the area, or chased paper trails, they came up empty.

By the end of the day, Lucifer was on the verge of a mental breakdown and Dan was so frustrated with himself for not being able to solve it by now.

“God, what am I gonna tell Trixie? What am I gonna tell Trixie if her mom dies because I wasn’t able to solve the damn case in time?” Dan asked Lucifer in frustration as the clock neared 5pm.

“Tell her that it’s my fault her mom’s dead because it’s true. It’s all my bloody fault. I should’ve stayed late to help her. I could’ve been there and gone with her to the gas station. I could’ve saved her, I could’ve done something,” Lucifer’s voice cracked as he fought off tears. “I… I don’t want to be like them, Daniel. I don’t want to be so consumed by grief that I can’t even function but the strangest part is, I care about getting her back and making sure she’s okay more than I care about myself. I never care about anyone more than myself,” Lucifer admitted.

“Hey, we’ve still got one more day. We just gotta stay positive and have a little faith, man,” Dan comforted.

Lucifer smiled and thought that as long as he could still sense that Chloe was alive through their soulmate connection, he would have hope. Lucifer took a deep breath and the two got back to work.

Finally, at 10pm they still hadn’t found any substantial leads. The forensics from the gas station came back inconclusive and they had interviewed the soulmates three more times but didn’t learn anything new.

“Alright, man. I think we need to call it a night,” Dan said, finally throwing in the towel.

Lucifer wanted to argue but he was exhausted and he knew that taking your mind off of a problem for a while could sometimes lead to the solution.

It was 11pm by the time Lucifer got back to his penthouse. He thought about going straight to bed but instead opted for a shower to wash the day away both literally and metaphorically. 

Chloe spent what she thought was her last day on earth frantically panicking and trying to figure out a way to survive.

She saw Jerry again for lunch and dinner and each time he ominously reminded her of how many hours she had left to live.

Chloe was, quite literally, in the 11th hour when the idea finally came to her. Chloe felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. She just hoped that Lucifer would get her message and be able to get to her in time.

Chloe hoped that her jail cell didn’t have any hidden cameras but at this point, she was so desperate that she didn’t care.

Jerry told her that he would arrive a few minutes before midnight to kill her so Chloe hoped that he wouldn’t show up sooner for any reason.

Chloe laid down on her cot and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting her hand wander under the covers and inside her waistband.

Chloe started to imagine an elaborate sexual fantasy where Lucifer showed up outside the house she was trapped in, vividly imagining the details of the street and what the front of the house looked like. She imagined Lucifer using his long, powerful legs to kick down the door and thought about him walking through the kitchen and taking a right and then a left to reach the basement door.

Chloe fantasized about Lucifer ripping his shirt off as he jumped down the basement stairs and discovered her jail cell.

She imagined him licking his lips as he opened the jail door and walked across the room to kiss her senseless. Chloe imagined him kissing her neck and breasts as he tore her clothes off and worshipped her body.

Chloe fantasized about Lucifer fucking her into the cot so hard that the bolted bed legs broke loose. 

In a sultry voice, Chloe whispered in his ear, “find me. Find me, Lucifer. He’s gonna kill me at midnight. You have less than an hour. Find me!” she pleaded just as she climaxed.

Chloe didn’t know if he had received her message but she was more hopeful now than she had been the past few days about being rescued. Chloe went to the bathroom and got washed up. All she could do now was wait and pray.

Meanwhile, Lucifer saw everything that Chloe had envisioned him doing to her and got her message loud and clear. Lucifer painted the shower wall will his cum and immediately got out and threw on some clothes, not even bothering to dry off.

Lucifer’s heart sank when he saw how late it was. There was no way he could make it to the Valley in time. He knew exactly where that house was and even if he broke every speeding law in the books, his car simply couldn’t get there fast enough.

Lucifer let out a cry in anguish at the thought of stupid mortal laws of physics keeping him from getting to his soulmate in time.

He needed something faster than a car. He needed to fly there. He needed his wings.

Lucifer cursed himself for cutting off his wings when he first landed in Los Angeles, not thinking that he would ever need them this badly. 

Lucifer was on the verge of groveling to his Dad to ask for his wings back when he felt a tingling sensation just below his shoulder blades. There was a blinding flash of divine light and the next thing he knew, his gorgeous white wings were restored to their former glory.

Lucifer wanted to be mad at his Dad for playing Mr. Potatohead with him, but he couldn’t be anything other than grateful for having a way to save Chloe.

Not wasting a second more, Lucifer spread his wings and took a running jump off his balcony.

Lucifer flapped his wings and took to the skies, letting the wind air dry his still-wet hair. Zipping faster than he’d ever flown before, Lucifer flew to the address that Chloe had sent to him through her fantasy.

He tucked in his wings when he landed on the street in front of the house and, just like in her fantasy, he walked up to the door and kicked it down.

The house was empty and the lights were off so Lucifer followed Chloe’s instructions and took a right and then a left and opened the basement door.

The noise of the door opening had scared Chloe and she wasn’t sure if it was Jerry returning early or not so she scrambled to find a weapon to defend herself.

When Lucifer went down the basement stairs, the cell looked empty. For a moment, he thought that he was too late or that the killer had taken her to a secondary location, but then he saw Chloe coming from the bathroom, brandishing a toilet brush for self-defense.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted in relief, dropping her toilet brush and rushing towards him.

Lucifer used his celestial abilities to unlock her cell door and Chloe threw her arms around his neck in a warm embrace, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

“Detective,” he breathed in her scent and closed his eyes, savoring the moment, “I’m so sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

“It’s okay,” Chloe reassured him, “all that matters is that you’re here now. You’re really here,” Chloe repeated as if she almost didn’t believe it.

“Yes, well, uh, the instructions you gave me were fairly _explicit_ ,” Lucifer joked, “excuse me if I don’t take you up on the last part of your fantasy, that bed seems a bit small, but I’d be more than happy to fulfill your fantasies back at my penthouse.”

Chloe gave him a playful shove and said, “come on, let’s get out of here.”

Lucifer and Chloe held hands as they walked out of the house and onto the street.

Chloe finally realized that she didn’t see his corvette anywhere and asked, “hey, where’s your car? And how did you get here so fast?”

“Oh, my wings grew back so I flew here. Much faster than driving,” Lucifer said honestly.

Chloe shook her head at his weirdness and the two of them called an Uber to go home.

Chloe borrowed Lucifer’s phone to call for uniformed officers to come and stakeout the house in case Jerry came back.

With her kidnapper and would-be killer still at large, Lucifer insisted that she sleep over at his penthouse for the night. Chloe wasn’t gonna fight him on this one so she graciously agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lucifer and Chloe got back to his penthouse, Chloe used Lucifer’s shower and tried to wash away the memory of her kidnapping. She didn’t have any clean clothes to change into so Lucifer offered her one of his shirts. 

It was way too big for her but it smelled nice and made her feel safe so she kept it on.

Chloe began walking towards Lucifer’s couch when he cut her off and said, “nope, nope, uh uh, you’re sleeping in my bed tonight.” Chloe’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of them sleeping in the same bed, “I bet you hardly slept the past few nights on that dreadful cot so I insist you take the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

Chloe tried not to let her disappointment show

“Oh. Are you sure? I mean, I bet you didn’t get very much sleep either with me missing and all.”

“Ah, you’d be correct,” Lucifer admitted, “but regardless, I want you have the bed.”

He didn’t mention that he wanted to be between Chloe and the elevator so that he could protect her should her kidnapper try to get to her again.

“Okay,” Chloe agreed and walked up the stairs to Lucifer’s bedroom. 

She was just about to lift the covers and get in when Lucifer grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. For a moment, she thought that he was about to kiss her and her heart skipped several beats.

“Your hand,” he said, gently turning her hand over so her palm was facing up, “you’re bleeding,” he breathed. Chloe offered her other hand as well and he said, “both your hands are bleeding.”

“Yeah, I cut them on the bars of my jail cell, the shower must have reopened the wounds. I’ll be fine,” Chloe dismissed his concern.

“I’m sorry, detective, but I simply cannot allow you to get into my bed without taking care of your wounds first.”

“It’s fine, Lucifer, I’m sure they’ll stop bleeding soon anyways. I’m tired, I just wanna go to bed.”

“It’ll only take a minute,” Lucifer protested, “besides, I can’t have you getting blood all over my bedsheets. It’s Egyptian silk, very rare and hard to find.”

“Whatever,” Chloe rolled her eyes but held out her hands for him to examine.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered and trotted off to get his first aid kit.

“Seriously, Lucifer?” Chloe scolded when she saw he came back with whiskey, “you’d better not try to use that as a disinfectant.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s for me,” he said before taking a swig. “Want some?”

Chloe’s natural instinct was to turn him down, but after the week she’d had, she could use a drink.

Chloe accepted the whiskey and savored the thought of putting her lips where Lucifer’s were a moment ago.

After they each had a little liquid encouragement, Lucifer took out a few rubbing alcohol wipes and gently blotted both of Chloe’s palms, apologizing for the sting.

Lucifer looked directly into Chloe’s eyes as he got out the bandages and began to wrap her hands until they were snug.

Chloe tried to control her breathing but her feelings for Lucifer hadn’t dissipated one bit throughout her whole kidnapping ordeal and she couldn’t hide her physical reactions to him, even if he didn’t feel the same way.

“Okay, I’m done. How does that feel?” Lucifer asked as he smoothed the bandages over her hands, lingering longer than strictly necessary.

“I’m good,” Chloe breathed and added a soft, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer said, and the moment became even more intimate when the two of them realized that they were in bed together. “Well, I suppose I should let you get some sleep,” Lucifer said, breaking the tension.

“Yes, yup, very tired,” Chloe said, even though her heart was beating erratically and she felt wide awake now.

“If you need anything, I’ll be right over there,” Lucifer pointed to the couch. 

Chloe tried to get settled under the covers but was having difficulties with her two bandaged hands so Lucifer helped to tuck her in. For a second, Chloe thought that Lucifer was going to kiss her goodnight, but instead he offered a quick ‘good night’ and swiftly walked over to the couch.

“Good night,” she echoed and began her search for sleep.

Lucifer didn’t know what was happening to him. All of a sudden, he cared more about keeping Chloe safe and protecting her than he cared about having sex with her. She was taking up more and more real estate in his mind and the worst part was, he didn’t want to do anything to stop it.

Chloe took the next day off so Lucifer insisted on playing mother hen and taking care of Chloe’s every need while Dan and the rest of the precinct continued the manhunt for Jerry Thompson.

“Morning, detective,” Lucifer greeted as he brought her breakfast in bed.

“Good morning,” Chloe greeted with a huge smile when she saw the plate of French toast and bacon he had made her. Chloe moved to get out of bed but Lucifer stopped her.

“Ah ah ah, you stay right there. You’ve been through enough already.”

“Lucifer, I’m fine. Seriously, I can get out of bed to eat breakfast. Besides, I don’t want to spill and ruin your fancy sheets.”

“Oh, come on, detective. I’d let you ruin my bedsheets any time,” he said with a cheeky wink, changing his tune from last night when he was concerned about her getting blood on them.

Chloe rolled her eyes but gave in and let him put the tray beside her in bed. She tried to cut the French toast into bite sized pieces, but the bandages on her hands made it difficult.

“Here, let me,” Lucifer offered, and gently took the fork and knife from her to cut her breakfast down to size.

“Are you gonna chew it for me too?” Chloe mocked defensively, hating how helpless she felt.

“If that’s what you desire?” Lucifer said hesitantly, taking a second to pick up on her sarcasm.

“I’ve got it from here, thanks,” she said and took the utensils back from him.

Lucifer watched Chloe while she ate and succeeded in stealing a piece of bacon from her after she tried to chase him off with her fork.

They both laughed and lounged comfortably on the bed as they enjoyed a lazy morning.

“You’ve got some syrup right here,” Lucifer said, motioning to the corner of his mouth.

“Here?” Chloe asked as she licked the wrong side.

“No, it’s uh… oh just let me,” Lucifer said, and licked his thumb before gently brushing the pad of his finger over Chloe’s lips. “Mmm,” he said as he licked the syrup off his finger.

In an instant, Chloe’s pupils dilated as she imagined Lucifer kissing her. Lucifer’s mind immediately went to inappropriate places as he thought about the other things he would like to do to Chloe with syrup. Their mutual fantasies activated their soulmate connection and they both saw exactly what the other was imagining.

“What the hell was that?” Chloe scrambled backwards, nearly knocking the breakfast tray off the bed. 

“You clearly turned on our soulmate connection,” Lucifer accused before looking down and muttering, “among other things.”

“Me?!? You’re the one with the kinky syrup fantasy.”

“Only because you started it, imagining us making out.”

“Whatever, let’s just both find a way to cool down. I’m gonna go to the bathroom, you clean up,” Chloe ordered, pointing at the dirty plates and silverware. “Seriously?” Chloe asked, when she felt Lucifer get more aroused.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “you know I like it when you boss me around.”

Chloe shook her head and went to the bathroom to wash her face and change her bandages. They had stopped actively bleeding but she wrapped them again just to be safe. She didn’t do as good of a job as Lucifer at rewrapping them, but after this morning, there was no way she was going to let him erotically tend to her wounds again.

When Chloe came out of the bathroom, they had both calmed down enough to be around each other again.

While a part of Chloe wanted to be working on the case and tracking down the bastard who kidnapped her and murdered so many others, another part of her was glad to have a day off to take her mind off of everything.

After breakfast, Lucifer put on some Netflix and the two of them spent the rest of the day talking, joking around, and just having a relaxing day together. It was incredibly domestic and they got to bond in a way outside of work that they hadn’t previously experienced.

Lucifer made them chicken noodle soup for lunch, despite Chloe’s protests that she wasn’t sick, and before they knew it, day turned to night the sun had set.

“Do you uh, do you need to make an appearance downstairs?” Chloe asked when she looked at the clock and saw that it was time for Lux to open.

“No, not tonight,” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” he said sincerely and put his feet on Chloe’s lap for emphasis. He didn’t want to take even a miniscule chance that Jerry could get to Chloe if he left her alone. Besides, he was having a lot of fun hanging out with Chloe. He felt like he could be himself around her and he didn’t want to have to put on his club owner persona and rub elbows with patrons downstairs.

Chloe smiled at his answer but protested being used as a footstool, “hey, get your stinky feet off me, pal.”

“Hey! My feet do not stink, and even if they did, what are you gonna do about it?” he taunted.

“I’ll tickle you, don’t think I won’t,” she threatened.

“Nice try, but the devil isn’t ticklish,” Lucifer started to say as Chloe attacked his feet, “ahhhh ha ha, stop it!” Lucifer said, realizing that she also made him vulnerable to tickle attacks.

Chloe relented and Lucifer yanked his feet away. The two stared at each other for a beat too long before quickly breaking eye contact.

Neither of them could deny that things had changed between them but neither of them wanted to directly address it either.

Suddenly, Chloe’s phone rang, startling both of them.

“Hey, Dan, any new leads?” Chloe answered the phone.

“Nothing yet. We’ve got APBs out for Jerry’s car and we’re keeping tabs on any known associates. I’ve also got tech monitoring traffic cams to see if any of them catch him. I know it’s frustrating, but it’s only a matter of time before we catch this guy, Chlo.”

“I know. Thank you for everything you did to help find me. I didn’t get a chance to thank you properly and I just wanted to let you know that I’m so grateful that you and Lucifer were able to work together to find me and rescue me, so thanks.”

“I wish we could’ve found you sooner but I’m so glad that it all worked out in the end and that Lucifer got to you in time.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m pretty lucky to have him,” Chloe mused, looking at Lucifer intently before amending, “lucky to have both of you. We’re all lucky to have each other! Hey, is Trixie there? Could you put her on?”

Dan handed the phone over to Trixie and Chloe told her daughter how much she missed her and told her a bedtime story before finally hanging up.

“Detective Douche and the spawn are well, I hope?” Lucifer asked.

“They are,” she confirmed before yawning, “God, how can I be so tired when we did literally nothing all day?”

“Wrong deity but I am quite adept at wearing out women. And men,” he said with a smirk.

“Well, dealing with you is exhausting, you’ve got that much right,” she teased.

The two of them began to get ready for bed and Chloe was once again struck by how natural it felt playing house with Lucifer and how comfortable they were around each other.

When it was time to go to sleep, Lucifer insisted that Chloe take his bed again. 

Chloe was too tired to argue so she crawled under his covers and settled in.

Lucifer tried to fall asleep on his couch but he just couldn’t seem to get comfortable so after about 20 minutes of rolling from one side to the other, he got up and decided to pour himself a drink.

Lucifer wandered into his bedroom as he sipped his whiskey, watching over Chloe.

As he drank, he contemplated his newfound feelings for the woman asleep in his bed. 

It took her getting kidnapped for him to finally realize it, but there was no denying it now. 

Lucifer wanted Chloe for more than just sex. 

Sure, he would still absolutely love to have sex with her, but he also wanted to hold her hand on walks and cook her meals and cuddle on the couch while watching Netflix and solve crimes by her side.

Lucifer was in too deep and the water just kept rising higher and higher but he wasn’t scared of drowning. In fact, he couldn’t wait to dive all the way under and experience everything that their soulmate connection had to offer. 

Lucifer knew he sounded just like every other cliché soulmate out there, but he didn’t care anymore. He had denied himself any meaningful emotional connections ever since his fall, but maybe it was finally time to dust the cobwebs off his heart and see if it still worked.

A small smiled played across Lucifer’s face as he looked over Chloe and downed the last of his drink.

“If you’re gonna watch me sleep like some kind of perv, you might as well come over here and stop lurking in the doorway,” Chloe said, startling Lucifer. He thought that she had fallen asleep ages ago but she was still wide awake.

“Apologies, detective, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lucifer said.

“You didn’t. I couldn’t fall asleep either,” she admitted.

“Do you think it’s because of our connection?” Lucifer wondered out loud.

“I don’t know,” Chloe mused, “but I do know that your couch isn’t anywhere near as comfortable as your bed and that your bed is big enough for both of us.”

“You can’t possibly be suggesting…” Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat and he gulped at the implication.

“Just get over here before I change my mind.”

Lucifer tentatively lifted the covers and Chloe felt the bed dip under his weight as he settled as far away from her as the bed would allow. 

Part of Chloe thought it was cute how shy and hesitant he was being but another part of her wanted him to be bold enough to snuggle up next to her.

“You know, this isn’t quite how I imagined our first time sleeping together,” Lucifer teased.

“I know,” Chloe said before muttering, “me neither,” just loud enough for Lucifer to hear.

“Oh? Cheeky,” Lucifer replied with a sly smile.

“Shut up, I’ve had a long week and I’m too tired for sex.”

“Too tired to jerk off at the same time?” he tested her, only half joking.

“I won’t hesitate to kick you out of your own bed,” Chloe chastised while smirking.

Lucifer sighed and acted disappointed but, in truth, he didn’t actually mind simply sharing a bed with Chloe.

Eventually, Lucifer and Chloe relaxed enough to fall asleep.

They started out with a considerable amount of distance between them but they slowly moved towards each other during the night until they were pressed up against each other.

The next morning, Lucifer was horrified to wake up and find that his wings had popped out during his sleep and had wrapped Chloe in a cocoon so that she was pressed against his chest.

He had dreamt about protecting her from danger during the night and apparently, his wings had subconsciously acted on his instinct to keep her safe.

Lucifer yelped and immediately retracted his wings, scrambling away from Chloe.

The sudden loss of warmth combined with Lucifer’s startled shriek woke up Chloe from her slumber.

Despite the abrupt wake up call, Chloe felt absolutely incredible. 

“What did you do to me?” Chloe wondered.

“Nothing intentionally, I assure you,” Lucifer said, silently cursing his subconscious.

“Why do I feel so good? I never wake up feeling this refreshed,” Chloe pondered before looking at her palms, “and how the hell did my hands heal so quickly, there aren’t even scars!”

“Perhaps it has something to do with our soulmate connection,” Lucifer presupposed, even though he suspected his wings were the culprit.

“Right, yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Chloe said, accepting his answer.

Chloe and Lucifer awkwardly got ready for work, skirting around each other all morning. They swung by Chloe’s house so she could change into some clean clothes after borrowing Lucifer’s shirts the past few days.

When they arrived at the precinct, everyone was a little nicer to Chloe after her kidnapping and Dan was a lot more amicable with Lucifer since he succeeded in rescuing Chloe.

Chloe and Lucifer chased down leads and worked with Dan to try to find Jerry. So far, he had been careful not to get caught, but just when Lucifer and Chloe were about to call it a night, Jerry slipped up.

A traffic camera in Los Feliz caught Jerry’s car speeding through a red light.

“Boom! We got you, you bastard,” Chloe said to the computer screen. “Alright, it looks like he’s heading northbound, what’s in that area?”

“Uhh, there’s a high school, an Indian restaurant, and a motel,” Lucifer said as he examined a map of the area.

“My money is on the motel,” Chloe said, “it rents by the hour and accepts cash. Perfect spot to hole up if you’re on the run from the law.”

“I trust your instincts. What do you say we go punish this human stain once and for all, detective?”

“I say ‘I’m driving’,” Chloe smiled and grabbed her keys, righteous fury fueling her to bring him to justice.

Dan had already gone home for the night and Chloe and Lucifer were both so eager to bring Jerry in, they didn’t want to wait for backup and risk Jerry getting away so they immediately hopped in Chloe’s car and drove to a dumpy motel in Los Feliz.

When they got there, they saw Jerry’s car parked in the parking lot and knew that it was almost over. Lucifer bribed the front desk attendant to tell them which room Jerry was staying in and they stood outside with their ear to the door.

They could hear the TV on in the background and were fairly confident he was inside.

Lucifer opened the door and Chloe drew her gun and stormed in.

“LAPD, freeze!” she announced.

Jerry was so startled that he didn’t have time to grab a weapon. He knew that there was no escaping so he raised his hands in bitter surrender.

“Jerry Thompson, you’re under arrest for kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, and assault. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?” Chloe rattled off his rights, impressed with herself for maintaining a professional façade. 

Chloe handcuffed Jerry but when she pulled out her phone, he lunged at her out of anger.

Luckily, Lucifer was able to intercede before he could hurt her.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got him, detective,” Lucifer said, harshly pinning Jerry up against the wall by his neck.

Chloe smiled and nodded at her partner before stepping outside to call for backup.

While Chloe was outside, Jerry started to monologue to Lucifer about how cruel the world was to him for taking away his soulmate. Lucifer ignored him at first but Jerry’s rhetoric escalated and got quickly got more hostile.

“She’s your soulmate, isn’t she? I see the way you two look at each other. The way that Tina used to look at me. It sure is a shame that she got away before I could have my fun with her. She was a mouthy little bitch and I was really looking forward to taking my time with her.”

“Do not speak of her that way,” Lucifer warned, tightening his grip around Jerry’s neck.

“I was so looking forward to seeing the look on your face when you found her dead body. Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to wait until I’m out of jail because I promise you, I will find a way to get my revenge on Detective Chloe Decker,” Jerry vowed.

Lucifer couldn’t tolerate this pathetic malcontent’s threats any longer.

Lucifer knew he couldn’t kill him, but he could do the next best thing: put the fear of God, or rather, fear of the Devil in him.

“My demons will personally torture you in hell. I will see to it. This is just a little taste of what your future holds,” Lucifer unleashed his devil face and let the hellfire burn bright in his eyes as he directed all his anger towards Jerry.

At that exact moment, Chloe walked back into the room and saw the devil pinning a screaming Jerry up against the wall.

Chloe was so startled, she dropped her phone, the sound of it clattering to the ground drawing Lucifer’s attention.

Lucifer’s hellish features were on full display for Chloe as his bright red eyes locked with her steely blue ones.

“Detective!” he exclaimed and immediately shifted back to his normal face, but the damage had already been done.

Chloe backed away slowly as a million thoughts raced through her head but she was only able to vocalized one of them.

“You… you’re the devil. You’re the devil.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Detective,” Lucifer said again, trying to calm her down. He took one step towards her and she took one step back, breaking Lucifer’s heart in the process. “Detective, Chloe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like this. You have to understand that I’ve always been truthful with you. I told you from the start that I’m the devil,” Lucifer babbled frantically.

Chloe whimpered at the word ‘devil.’

Lucifer winced but continued to try to calm her down.

“Right, I suppose that this is a bit of a shock to you, finding out that I’m really the devil… and that the devil exists… and that Heaven and Hell and God all really exist… and that you’re soulmates with the devil.”

Chloe whimpered again, louder this time, and continued to back away from him.

“I’m making it worse, aren’t I? Okay, well, the point is, it’s not as bad as you think, and I’m sorry, detective, and I just…” Lucifer tried to walk towards her again but she cut him off.

“Stay away from me!” she snapped, feeling like she was helpless prey being backed into a corner.

Lucifer’s face fell and his heart shattered into a million pieces. Chloe made it clear that she didn’t want anything to do with him, so he would respect her wishes.

“As you wish,” Lucifer said, choking back tears at her rejection.

Lucifer walked out of the motel room and unfurled his wings, not looking back to see Chloe’s awestruck expression.

Chloe’s eyes went wide and she gasped in wonder as she admired his pearly luminescent feathers. 

Chloe watched him flap once, twice, three times before disappearing into the night sky, leaving her standing alone in a cheap motel with a crying serial killer in the fetal position.

Chloe didn’t have time to process anything as she waited for backup to arrive. Chloe saw just how messed up Jerry was after seeing Lucifer and she knew exactly why. She had only seen Lucifer’s face for a few seconds, she couldn’t imagine how terrified Jerry must be feeling after having Lucifer’s full attention directed towards him.

Chloe had no idea what she said in her statement when other officers showed up to arrest Jerry. She didn’t remember the drive home either. All she remembered was the image of Lucifer’s scarred red face seared into her brain every time she closed her eyes.

Chloe tossed and turned in her bed and tried to forget about what she saw, but sleep refused to find her. Chloe supposed it was for the best. She knew that if she was able to get any sleep that night, she would be plagued by nightmares of garish red faces.

Finally, Chloe gave up on trying to fall asleep and opened her laptop. Chloe started with a simple Google search and before she knew it, the sun was starting to rise. She had spent all night online reading articles, scouring blogs, and watching YouTube videos about the devil.

Some of the articles painted Satan in a positive light, but most of them condemned the devil and talked about how he was a liar, a deceiver, and an adversary. 

Chloe wanted to believe the websites that told her to steer clear of Lucifer, but something about the information she was reading didn’t ring true.

While some websites described the devil as devastatingly handsome so that he could tempt people and lure them to sin, others described Satan as a bloodthirsty villain that bites the heads off children.

Even after seeing his other face, Chloe just couldn’t square the monster she read about online with the man she knew. The man she had come to trust. Her soulmate.

Lucifer flew all night long, flapping and flapping until his muscles burned and his wings finally gave out. 

When the sun came up, he realized that he had flown all the way to Rome. 

The constant stream of love and admiration for his Father only served to hurt Lucifer further, but he supposed he deserved it.

Chloe didn’t want him around. She told him to stay away from her, so that’s exactly what he would do.

Lucifer wandered the streets of Rome aimlessly. 

He spent all day walking around the ancient city, getting lost and denying himself simple pleasures like a change of clothes or street food. He had plenty of money to afford the finest hotels in the city but he wanted to punish himself so he stopped caring about his appearance and just wallowed in the sadness of Chloe’s rejection.

A day turned into a week, which turned into a full month. 

Lucifer finally caved on the third week after getting mistaken for a homeless man and used his credit card to book a hotel room to shower and shave and buy some clean clothes.

Even though he started taking care of his physical appearance, he still had no intentions of returning to Los Angeles. Chloe needed her space and he would give it to her.

The whole month he was away, he denied himself any and all sexual release, not wanting to make things even harder for Chloe.

Meanwhile, Chloe was trying to process everything she had learned about Lucifer. 

She didn’t have anyone to talk to at first and was stuck trying to remember every interaction she and Lucifer had shared to try to figure out if he was evil or not.

Even though she hated Lucifer in the beginning for being incapable of keeping it in his pants for more than a few hours, they had grown closer since their partnership first began.

She didn’t think that his intentions were evil, even in the beginning. 

Sure, he was annoying and could be selfish, but he could also be really sweet like when he took care of her after her kidnapping.

Chloe didn’t think he meant her any harm, but she also didn’t think the devil was real until recently, so she didn’t know what to believe anymore. 

When Linda came around the precinct looking for Lucifer after he missed his therapy for the past two weeks, Chloe finally had someone to talk to.

Linda didn’t know the truth that Lucifer was the actual devil, she still thought he was talking in elaborate metaphors, but she was willing to lend Chloe an ear. Despite Chloe’s initial impression of the woman, Linda proved to be a great therapist and an even better friend to Chloe.

“I guess what I’m saying is, how do I know that any of it was real? I thought I knew who he was but then it turns out I was completely wrong about him so how do I know what to believe anymore?” Chloe asked Linda.

“Look, I probably shouldn’t be telling you this since he’s my patient too, but it was obvious from our sessions that his feelings for you are real. I don’t know what he did to make you lose his trust since you won’t tell me, but as far as I know, Lucifer has been completely upfront with his intentions. Yes, he wanted to have sex with you, but I also think that he had developed deep feelings for you, unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.”

Chloe considered Linda’s words and then thought about Lucifer’s red scarred face and said, “God, how could I possibly be soulmates with the de– with him? You know, he made my life a living hell for years and I despised him but recently… recently things had been good with him. And then after he rescued me and took care of me in his penthouse…”

“I’m not going to pretend to understand how soulmates are assigned or tell you that you should be with Lucifer because it’s what God or the universe wants or whatever. All I’m going to say is that you need to follow your heart. If what Lucifer did truly is unforgivable, then that’s his loss, but if you can find it in your heart to let him back into your life, then I bet he would jump at the chance to work things out with you. So, I guess now the question is, what is your heart telling you, Chloe?”

Chloe considered Linda’s question for a few moments before coming to a conclusion.

“I think my heart is saying that despite this new revelation… Lucifer is still the same man that I’ve come to know and lo–” Chloe cut herself off. “I think that he’s the same annoying, self-absorbed, impatient, kind, hilarious, and incredible man as he was before.”

“I think you’re right,” Linda said with a small smile, hoping that Lucifer and Chloe could make up. She was really rooting for those crazy kids to get together!

“It’s only fair that I hear his side of things,” Chloe decided. “I just hope he isn’t beating himself up too much. I uh, I might’ve overreacted a bit and told him to stay away from me.”

“Since I still have no idea what he did to freak you out so much, I can’t offer a more informed opinion, but you two _are_ soulmates so if the universe wants you two to be together, I’m sure everything will be okay.”

“Thanks, Linda,” Chloe said with a smile, “for everything.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” Linda said, “I’m tired of Lucifer sulking like a lovesick teenager during every session so if you two finally get together, we can finally talk about something else.”

Chloe smiled the whole way to her car. 

On her drive home, Chloe tried to call Lucifer but his phone went straight to voicemail.

She thought nothing of it at first, assuming he was away from his phone, but when she tried him three more times throughout the day with the same result, she began to worry.

Chloe tried calling him multiple times over the next few days until his voicemail was full.

Finally, Chloe decided to go to Lux to see why he was ignoring her calls. 

She took the elevator up to the penthouse only to find it completely empty. His corvette was still in the parking garage but when Chloe asked the bartender if he had seen him, he told Chloe that he hadn’t seen Lucifer in weeks.

Chloe tried everything she could think of, reaching out to all of Lucifer’s friends, employees, and acquaintances to try to find out where he went.

She even used police resources to try to see if facial recognition picked him up anywhere since she saw him last she but didn’t have any luck.

As far as she could tell, Lucifer went completely AWOL after she saw his face and told him to stay away.

Chloe was a little annoyed at Lucifer for completely ghosting her. Sure, she had told him to stay away, but she wasn’t thinking straight when she said it and she didn’t mean stay away forever!

At about the one month mark, once Chloe had exhausted all other options, she knew that it was time for drastic measures.

She needed to find a way to get him a message that she wanted to see him again and if he wasn’t going to answer her damn phone calls, then she had to resort to other forms of communication.

Chloe waited until it was Dan’s turn to take care of Trixie and decided to make a night out of it.

She took a warm bath, lit some candles, and read a few chapters of a dirty book she had been meaning to read for ages.

Once she was dried off, she changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed.

Chloe let her hands drift under the covers and began to imagine a sexual scenario playing out with her soulmate.

She imagined Lucifer flying through her window with his gorgeous white wings that she had gotten only a fleeting glimpse at.

She thought about Lucifer ripping off his shirt to reveal his chiseled abs and perfectly sculpted pecs and deltoids.

She pictured him licking his lips as he sauntered over to her bed and tugged down her underwear in one fluid motion.

“Lucifer,” she panted as he began to eat her out, “Lucifer, we need to talk.”

Fantasy Lucifer cocked his head and looked up at her for a moment before diving back in.

“Please,” Chloe whispered, “please come back, Lucifer. Get your ass over here so I can talk to you, stop avoiding me.”

Fantasy Lucifer kissed his way up her body, lingering on her breasts and neck before locking eyes with her and thrusting inside. Chloe let out a moan as she climaxed and her fantasy came to an abrupt end.

Chloe let herself enjoy the afterglow for a few moments before getting cleaned up.

When Chloe returned from the bathroom, she saw Lucifer standing in the doorway, looking like a hot, disheveled mess. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t imagining his presence and was satisfied when her senses told her he was really there.

“Lucifer,” she greeted in the same breathy tone as her fantasy, forcing Lucifer to try to tamp down the jolt of arousal it sent running through him.

“Detective,” he greeted cautiously as if he were walking on eggshells, “is everything alright, I came as soon as I could.”

Lucifer winced at the unintentional double entendre but Chloe just chuckled.

“Come on in and take a seat,” Chloe motioned for him to enter her bedroom instead of just awkwardly lingering in the doorway. “We have a lot to discuss.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m confused,” Lucifer said as he cautiously entered the room and took a seat, “I thought you wanted me to stay away from you.”

“I didn’t mean forever, you big dummy! I just needed some time to process what I saw and all of its implications.”

“And now you’ve… processed everything?”

“I mean, I’m trying not to think too much about the fact that heaven, hell, and God all really exist, but I know you’re not evil. You’re my partner and I know that you’re not the bloodthirsty monster that society makes you out to be.”

“Detective, while I appreciate you saying that, I’m not completely harmless either. You saw what I did to Jerry. I’m a punisher. A torturer.”

“Have you ever killed a human?” Chloe probed.

“Well, no, but…” Lucifer said, trying to convince Chloe of his wickedness but she cut him off.

“Do you like to bite the heads off of children?” she asked, recalling one of the more graphic articles she found online.

“What? No, of course not. I detest the sticky little creatures, I would certainly never put one in my mouth,” Lucifer responded.

“See?” Chloe said with a smile, “you’re not all bad. I still have a lot of questions though so why don’t I make us some coffee and you can help me to fill in the gaps.”

Lucifer nodded and a few minutes later, Chloe came back with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Lucifer and said, “okay, start at the beginning.”

Lucifer told Chloe about his origins and how he and his siblings were created and assigned duties. He told her about how he was a loyal son at first, but how he eventually questioned Dad’s orders, rebelled, and was cast out of heaven.

He told her about how he ruled hell for millennia and told her about hell loops and how hell was structured.

“So wait,” she interrupted, “let me get this straight, you don’t actually get to decide who goes to hell, it’s entirely based on whether or not a soul feels guilty?”

“That’s correct. Although there is a bit of a failsafe for the souls that don’t feel guilty but still deserve hell like psychopaths and other nasty pieces of work. My sister Azrael, the angel of death, personally delivers those souls to hell where my demons can do what they do best.”

“Wow,” Chloe said, trying to remain calm despite the flood of new information.

“We can take a break if you want,” Lucifer offered, hoping he hadn’t melted her brain too much already.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. Please, keep going,” Chloe took another sip of her coffee and motioned for Lucifer to continue.

Lucifer skipped through most of his years in hell since they were very repetitive and boring but his eyes lit up when he talked about his periodic vacations on earth.

He went on in great detail about his wild nights with Oscar Wilde and William Shakespeare and detailed his many sexual conquests over the ages.

“Okay, alright, that’s enough,” Chloe cut him off when he started going into graphic detail about how flexible Marilyn Monroe was, “so why did I only start having soulgasms about 5 years ago?”

“Well as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, the last time I was on earth was in the 1970s and then I decided to stay for good in 2011, so I was in hell for most of your lifetime.”

“I had always wondered why mine didn’t start at 18 like most people,” Chloe mused, trying not to think about the fact that Lucifer looked exactly the same age today as he did before she was born.

“I am truly sorry about having so much sex those first five years. I honestly did not know that I had a soulmate. I didn’t think the devil was capable of having one and I had gone my entire existence without having a soulmate so I didn’t expect to suddenly have one now.”

“It’s okay,” Chloe consoled, “I know you didn’t know and you were really good about stopping once I told you to. You know, as miserable as I was in the beginning, I actually don’t entirely hate having you as my soulmate.”

“But… but I’m the devil,” Lucifer said, confused as to how anyone would ever enjoy having the devil as their soulmate, much less someone as kind and good as Chloe.

“Lucifer, I would be dead right now if it weren’t for you. Jerry was gonna kill me in less than an hour, yet you somehow got to me in a matter of minutes. You told me that your wings grew back and I didn’t believe you at the time, but that’s how you were able to get to me so fast, wasn’t it?”

“You are correct that I did fly to rescue you, but I’m confident that you would’ve found a way to survive because you’re the smartest, cleverest, most resourceful person I’ve ever met,” he praised. “I bet that, on the whole, your life would be better without me in it.”

Lucifer hung his head in shame, refusing to believe that he could ever be anything but poison to those he cares about.

“Lucifer,” Chloe protested and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye, “every time that you say you’re evil or you’re the devil, I know that’s not who you really are.”

“Detective, was the experience that traumatizing that you blocked out the memories? Have you forgotten what my monstrous side looks like already?”

“No, Lucifer,” she said, brushing her thumbs gently over his lips, “I haven’t forgotten. I just know that that’s not all you are. You are a good man, Lucifer. You’re my soulmate. And I refuse to believe that my perfect match is some evil, irredeemable monster. You’re the devil, but you’re also an angel.”

“Those are bold words but I fear that you are glossing over all my ugly parts and only focusing on what you want to see.”

“All I’m saying is that I accept you, Lucifer,” Chloe said defensively, but Lucifer kept pushing.

“Really? You accept me? Well, could you accept me like this?” he challenged, switching over to his devil face.

Chloe flinched involuntarily and took a few steps back. Lucifer got the reaction he had expected but it didn’t mean it hurt any less.

Lucifer put away his devil face and shook his head in disappointment, turning to leave.

“Lucifer, wait!” she called after him, “I was just startled, I wasn’t expecting it. I’m sorry.” Chloe tried to get his attention but he just ignored her and kept walking. She feared that she wouldn’t see him ever again so she had to act fast, racing to get between him and the door. “Look, Lucifer, it’s clear that we both need some time before jumping into anything romantic, but I don’t want this to be the end of our partnership. I want us to keep working together. You’re the best partner I’ve ever had and work just hasn’t been the same without you so what do you say? Will you come in to the precinct on Monday?”

Lucifer hesitated, and for a moment, Chloe thought that he was going to step around her and slam the door without saying anything.

“I’ll see you on Monday, detective,” he finally answered, filling Chloe with relief.

“Goodnight!” Chloe called after him. He nodded and gave her a tight-lipped smile as he exited her house.

The rest of Chloe’s weekend was pretty uneventful while Lucifer focused on settling back into the penthouse and taking care of things at Lux that had lapsed in his absence.

When Monday morning finally came, Chloe’s heart leapt when she saw Lucifer stroll into the precinct.

“You came!” Chloe exclaimed with just a little too much excitement in her voice.

“Of course I did. I said I would and I don’t lie. I’m a devil of my word.”

“It’s good to see you,” Chloe let her gaze linger over his form for a little too long before reminding herself that they were supposed to be taking things slow. “Uh, we’ve got a new case.”

Chloe passed the case file over to Lucifer who quickly skimmed all the pertinent details and the two got to work.

Chloe and Lucifer’s first case back was a fairly easy one. They chased down leads, interrogated suspects, and managed to get a confession all before the sun set and they clocked out for the day.

Things were a little tense at first, but they soon fell into a pattern of working together and slowly started hanging out together outside of work with occasional nights at Lux or Chloe’s house that became more frequent.

After a few weeks of establishing their new normal, Chloe and Lucifer were both relatively happy but incredibly horny since neither of them had jerked off since the night Chloe told him to come back to LA.

One night, when they were watching a rom com on Chloe’s couch, Chloe could feel Lucifer’s arousal stirring inside her when the sex scene came on.

“Look, uh,” Chloe said, “if you want to start jerking off again, you’re more than welcome to. I know it’s been a while since either of us have had some release so I don’t mind.”

Chloe left out the part about how she was eager to climax too but didn’t want to make things weird between them.

“No,” he answers, shocking Chloe, “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Chloe questioned, not quite believing that Lucifer Morningstar would ever turn down an opportunity for sexual release.

“I’ve decided that I’m foreswearing all sexual release until we’re ready to have sex for real,” he declared, “and if you never want to have sex with me then that’s okay too!” Lucifer quickly amended, not wanting to pressure her.

“Wow, that’s awfully mature of you, Lucifer,” Chloe said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“Thanks,” he gave her a warm smile, “I’ve learned recently that the best things in life are worth waiting for, so let’s take our time and do this right.”

“You’re right,” Chloe agreed, “there’s no need to rush into anything. When things feel right then we’ll move forward together.”

Lucifer smiled and the two of them got back to the movie.

A few more weeks passed and it became clear that Lucifer and Chloe were both beyond ready for sex. The only problem was that they couldn’t catch a break and kept getting assigned to cases that required late night stakeouts.

Lucifer and Chloe were sitting in her police cruiser, waiting for a suspect to show so they could arrest him, when Lucifer’s mind started drifting away from work and towards more enjoyable activities.

“Lucifer, I can feel you getting aroused through our soulmate connection,” Chloe stated plainly.

“Apologies, detective,” he said, “I’m sorry but being in such a small, confined space with you, smelling your shampoo with nothing else to do for hours on end… it does things to me.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe said sympathetically, “I really, really want to have sex with you too, but I don’t want our first time to be in the back of my car, so let’s focus on catching our suspect first.”

Lucifer smiled at her admission that she wanted to have sex with him and managed to tamp down his arousal enough for them to focus on bringing their suspect to justice.

Eventually, their suspect showed up and they were able to arrest him and get a confession out of him before the night was over. 

“Detective,” Lucifer said at the end of their long and exhausting shift, “would you like to go on a proper date with me? Tomorrow night at my penthouse? I would love to cook you dinner.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Chloe said with a grin, “I would love to have dinner and dessert with you at your penthouse tomorrow.”

“I don’t recall saying anything about there being dessert,” Lucifer said.

“Oh, there’ll be dessert,” Chloe said with a wink.

“Cheeky,” Lucifer grinned and the two said their goodbyes to get some much-needed sleep.

Chloe and Lucifer were both anxiously anticipating their date so, naturally, the following day seemed to drag on and on at a snail’s pace.

Chloe made arrangements so that Dan could take care of Trixie for the evening. As much as she loved her daughter, she didn’t want any more interruptions after delaying things with Lucifer so long already.

Lucifer left work a few hours early to get things ready at the penthouse and to start cooking dinner so it would be ready in time for their date.

Just as Chloe was getting ready to clock out, a uniformed officer felt like striking up a conversation with her about the weather, so Chloe ended up leaving the precinct later than she would’ve liked.

The traffic was extra slow due to a crash on Chloe’s way home, so by the time she got changed and drove to Lux, she was a mixture of frazzled and frustrated.

All her frustration melted away when the elevator doors opened and she caught sight of Lucifer. He looked incredibly adorable with his ‘kiss the cook’ apron and his sleeves rolled up as he stirred something that smelled heavenly on the stove.

“Sorry I’m late,” she apologized, “traffic was terrible so I had to rush to get ready and I’m a bit out of sorts.”

“Nonsense, detective. You’re right on time and you look ravishing as always,” he charmed with a warm smile.

“What’s on the menu, chef Lucifer?”

“Cheeseburgers with caramelized onions and garlic aioli, homemade sweet potato fries, a spinach and feta side salad with French vinaigrette, and the best red wine from my wine cellar.”

“Well it smells amazing,” Chloe complimented.

“Thank you!” Lucifer beamed as he dished out food portions onto two plates.

Lucifer guided Chloe out onto the balcony where he had set a table and lit a few candles. He set down their plates and started pouring wine into Chloe’s glass.

“Say ‘when,’” Lucifer instructed, giving Chloe a heavy pour of alcohol.

“When! When!” she said with a giggle, trying to stop him before he filled her glass to the brim. Lucifer poured himself a generous portion of wine as well before setting the bottle down.

“Bon appétit,” he said with a grin.

Chloe took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous view from his balcony of the sun setting over Los Angeles.

“This is a really great view, Lucifer,” she said in amazement before taking a bite out of her burger.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Lucifer said, looking directly at her.

Chloe and Lucifer happily munched on their food for a few minutes with Chloe showering Lucifer with a chorus of compliments about how amazing everything tasted. Chloe had been to a few five-star restaurants in her life for special occasions and she had to admit, this was better than any of the overpriced food she had eaten at those restaurants.

When the two of them had eaten their fill, Lucifer pulled out a tin of breath mints, which they both graciously accepted.

“So, detective, what was this about you bringing a dessert?” he asked in a falsely innocent tone.

“Oh, hmmm, I think I left it in the bedroom, why don’t you come help me find it.”

“The bedroom? That’s a peculiar place to store dessert. Hopefully it doesn’t require any refrigeration,” Lucifer teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes and said, “just come over here and kiss me, you idiot.”

Lucifer didn’t need to be told twice and leaned in for a slow and tender kiss.

It started off soft and gentle, but as the two explored each other’s lips further, it quickly became more frantic and frenzied.

Soon both of them were standing breathless on the balcony with their pupils blown wide in arousal, completely lost in each other.

Lucifer pulled away from their makeout session to offer her his hand to ask for consent. She tenderly accepted his hand, enjoying the way his warm, firm grip encircled her own hand.

“You know, once we do this, things will never be the same,” Lucifer said, giving her one last opportunity to back out.

“I know,” Chloe said gleefully.

Lucifer adjusted his grip and the two of them walked hand in hand to his bedroom, both grinning from ear to ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer and Chloe couldn’t even make it to the bedroom before crashing into each other.

Chloe pinned Lucifer up against his antique Assyrian marble and ripped open his shirt, scattering the buttons of his dress shirt all over the penthouse. She ran her hand down his chest and over his abs, savoring every peak and valley.

“Chloe,” Lucifer breathed her name as his heart jumped out of his chest under her touch.

Chloe kissed his bare chest and sucked on his neck just above his clavicle, doing her best to give him a hickey. The thrill of being the only human in the world able to mark him like that only made her more aroused.

In one swift motion, Lucifer spun them around so that Chloe was the one pinned to the wall. He squeezed her ass as he lifted her off the ground and prompted her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

They both had flashbacks to their shared fantasy after their time trapped together in the broom closet.

“You don’t need to fantasize any more, darling,” Lucifer said, “you can have the real deal any time you desire.”

Lucifer adjusted his grip on her so that his dick was pressing up against her stomach through their clothes.

“Mmm, well so far the ‘real deal’ feels like a pretty big deal but why don’t you take your pants off so I can be sure,” Chloe said between kisses.

“I guarantee you, this will be the biggest deal you’ve ever experienced, and you know I don’t lie,” Lucifer said smugly.

Lucifer carried Chloe up the stairs with expert grace and plopped her down on his luxurious king sized bed.

Lucifer shimmied out of his trousers and socks with more elegance than anyone should possess and Chloe eyed him hungrily as his cock sprang free from his boxer briefs at full attention.

Chloe could feel his arousal through their soulmate connection and they were both breathing heavily before things even really got started.

“You are wearing entirely too may clothes,” Lucifer told Chloe as he stood before her in all his naked splendor.

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” she teased in a flirty tone.

“You little minx,” Lucifer said with a chuckle before stalking up to the bed and unbuckling her jeans. He yanked down both her jeans and panties with one swift tug.

Lucifer toyed with the material of her blouse for a moment before removing the offending fabric. With practiced ease, Lucifer unhooked Chloe’s bra and they were both completely bared to each other.

“Incredible,” Lucifer whispered as he took a moment to admire her beautiful form.

“You can say that again,” Chloe gulped and let her gaze linger over Lucifer’s perfectly sculpted body.

Lucifer licked his lips with the intention of going down on Chloe first, but she stopped him before he could taste her sweet nectar.

“There will be plenty of time for that later. You and I both know that we’re more than ready for the main event,” Chloe said, feeling just how powerful their mutual arousal was now that they were so close.

“Darling, are you sure you don’t want a little foreplay? I know it’s been a while for both of us,” he said, fearing slightly for his own stamina around her.

Chloe guided his hand to her entrance and let his fingers play with her folds briefly.

“Do you feel how wet and ready I am for you already? I think I’ll die from dehydration if we do any more foreplay.”

Lucifer chuckled and said, “very well,” before sucking her essence off his fingers with a wet pop, declaring it an appetizer. 

Lucifer knelt down on the bed next to her and resumed kissing her with just as much passion as earlier.

Chloe tipped Lucifer over so that he was lying flat on his back, perfectly displaying every inch of him for her to see. Chloe straddled his chest, rubbing her wetness on his abs while peppering his stubble with kisses, avoiding his lips on purpose to drive him wild.

“Detective,” he whined at her antics. Chloe imagined all the things she was about to do to Lucifer and the onslaught of her fantasies inside Lucifer’s brain finally made him realize just how close they were to consummating their soulmate connection. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. Even though she seemed enthusiastic to proceed, he wanted to get her clear verbal consent before they passed the point of no return.

“Completely sure,” Chloe answered, giving him a few more kisses.

“You know, once we do this, things will never be the same,” Lucifer said, knowing that completing their soulmate connection will indelibly change both their lives forever.

“I know,” Chloe said, she was a little nervous but mostly excited to experience that connection with Lucifer, “are you ready?” she asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready for anything in my life,” Lucifer admitted.

Chloe took both of his hands in hers and entwined their fingers, pressing his hands into the mattress.

She looked down to line herself up with him and then looked back up directly into his eyes.

Chloe gave his hands a quick squeeze and sunk down onto his substantial length.

“Ohhhhh,” they both moaned in unison as an ecstasy unlike anything either of them had experienced overtook them.

Chloe and Lucifer’s souls rejoiced as two became one and their soulmate connection neared completion.

Chloe lifted herself almost completely off of him before slamming back down with enough force for him to hit her g-spot just right.

They both cried out again in pleasure, their mutual arousal combining to push them close to the edge after just two thrusts.

Chloe knew that they wouldn’t last much longer so she picked up the pace, impaling herself on his cock with reckless abandon.

“Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe,” Lucifer chanted her name, punctuating each thrust.

“Lucifer!” Chloe screamed louder than she thought possible. She normally wasn’t so vocal during sex but she could help but scream in pleasure at the new ecstatic sensation she was experiencing.

“Oh, ahh, Chloe, I’m…” Lucifer started to say but Chloe cut him off.

“I know!” she said, finding it a little funny that he was going to warn her that he was on the verge of coming when they literally climax together every single time and she could feel it too.

Chloe swiveled her hips and slammed down onto his cock until she felt him bump into her cervix.

Lucifer and Chloe came at precisely the same time and both screamed in ecstasy as the best orgasm either had ever experienced washed over them and their soulmate connection was finally consummated.

Chloe and Lucifer stayed connected as they tried to catch their breath.

“That was, without a doubt, the best of my life,” Chloe declared, finally rolling off of him to get cleaned up.

“It didn’t even last six minutes!” Lucifer said, looking at the clock, horrified at his lack of stamina.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Chloe comforted, caressing his face, “you don’t need to be embarrassed in the slightest. Quality over quantity, right?” she said, subconsciously picking up on his emotions.

“I suppose. Hey, at least I never have to worry about leaving you unsatisfied,” Lucifer said.

“That’s the spirit,” Chloe grinned and flopped down on the bed next to him in a haze of satisfied bliss, “I don’t know if we’ll ever top that one.”

Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a sideways glance, both feeling their arousal beginning to stir.

“Well, we’ll never know if we don’t try,” Lucifer quipped and the two lovers crashed into each other once more.

Lucifer tugged on Chloe’s lips with his own, worrying her bottom lip between his teeth. Now that their soulmate connection was complete, Lucifer was even more in tune with Chloe’s body and he could sense what she liked.

Lucifer kissed Chloe’s neck and made his way down to her breasts, lavishing each one with attention.

When he had paid her breasts and stomach respect, he finally arrived at his intended destination.

“Lucifer,” she moaned when he rubbed his scruff against the inside of her thighs.

Lucifer spread her legs apart and then threw them over his shoulders to give himself better access.

He placed a tender kiss to her clit before diving in and devouring her.

Chloe threaded her fingers into his hair with the intention of guiding him but he already anticipated where she wanted him to go so she just handed the reins over to him and enjoyed the ride as Lucifer drove her higher and higher.

Lucifer could feel how close they both were to orgasming so he took a deep breath before licking and sucking her nub quickly and finishing by plunging his tongue into her warm channel. 

“Ahhh, ohhh, right there, Luuuucifer!” Chloe exclaimed.

Lucifer felt his own release spill out of him and onto his bedsheets and felt Chloe’s pleasure coursing through him.

“I would ask if that was good for you, but I can already feel how much you loved it,” Lucifer said, licking his lips and flashing her a smug grin.

Chloe shoved him playfully and rolled her eyes at him, too blissed out to get annoyed by his arrogance.

“I’m gonna lose my voice from screaming so much if we keep this up,” Chloe warned.

“Dearie me, I can already hear you getting a little hoarse. You know, I think I know just the thing to remedy a sore throat,” Lucifer replied.

“What? Gargle with salt water?” Chloe suggested before feeling a fresh pang of arousal through their soulmate connection.

“Not saltwater…” Lucifer smirked and Chloe knew exactly what he was referring to.

“You’re ready for another go already?” she exclaimed in surprise, “of course you are. Forgot who I was talking to.”

“We can take a break if you need one,” he offered.

“No need, but for the record, you have more than proved how incredible your stamina is.”

Lucifer swelled with pride and puffed out his chest from the compliment.

“Thank you, darling,” he leaned in for another kiss and took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Chloe and Lucifer let their languorous make out session continue for a few more minutes before their arousal demanded attention.

Chloe kissed her way down his chest and started to imagine all the filthy things she was going to do to him.

Lucifer’s cock twitched when he saw what she was fantasizing and Chloe took him into her hand and began to stroke.

When he was standing at full attention, Chloe wrapped her lips around the tip and began to gently suck.

She cupped his balls with one hand and gripped his base with her other hand to help stroke.

“Ahhh Chloe!” Lucifer clutched his bedsheets to stop himself from thrusting.

Chloe could sense that he was restraining himself so she indicated that it was okay for him to let loose.

Lucifer bucked and plunged his cock forward until he hit the back of Chloe’s throat and pulled back.

Chloe increased her pace and began to hum around his cock, the vibrations nearly sending him over the edge.

“Wow, ahhh, okay, Chloe!” he exclaimed, and a few pumps later, Lucifer was grasping for purchase anywhere as Chloe sent him over the edge, clenching her legs together as her own orgasm ripped through her.

Chloe licked the last of his release from her lips and the two soulmates flopped onto the bed together, completely exhausted.

Chloe linked her pinky with Lucifer’s as they laid side by side, breathless, staring up at the ceiling.

“That was…” Lucifer trailed off.

“Indescribably good,” Chloe supplied, feeling the exact same way.

“Exactly,” he breathed, “words just can’t do it justice.”

Lucifer and Chloe laid in silence for a few moments before Chloe spoke up.

“I think I’m gonna need a breather but I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that again a few more times before the morning.”

“Detective,” he said with a chuckle, “what has gotten into you?”

“You mean besides your dick and tongue?” she quipped.

Lucifer loved feeling how happy she was through their connection and was enjoying her newfound playfulness. 

“Get some rest, darling. We’ll have plenty of time for more later.”

Chloe nodded and gave him one last kiss before rolling over and getting snug under Lucifer’s blankets.

Chloe and Lucifer slept, woke up, and made love to each other four more times that night.

“Good morning, detective,” Lucifer greeted with a warm smile.

“Good morning again, Lucifer,” Chloe said, not for the first time that morning.

“You’re hungry,” Lucifer declared, sensing her hunger through their emotional connection.

“And you’re still horny,” Chloe sensed, chuckling at his insatiable libido.

“Mmm why don’t I order us some breakfast so we can refuel and then get back to more pleasurable activities. You’re craving…” Lucifer said, probing their connection, “breakfast burritos.”

“That’s gonna take some getting used to.”

“You know, I was a little hesitant about sensing all of your emotions at first but now I think it’s bloody brilliant. Gonna save us both a lot of time and confusion.”

“It certainly has its perks…” Chloe said, already feeling her body hum with arousal for the nth time that day, “hurry up and order those breakfast burritos so we can enjoy the rest of our day off.”

“Maybe we…” Lucifer started to say but Chloe cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say.

“And no, we can’t have another round of sex while we’re waiting for it to be delivered because I know you’ll make it last way longer than 25 minutes and our food will get cold.”

“I think we just found the first disadvantage,” Lucifer grumbled but couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Patience, babe,” Chloe said. She gave Lucifer a peck on the lips and took a quick shower, not bothering to take her time since she knew she and Lucifer were going to get filthy and need several showers.

When the delivery boy dropped off their food, Lucifer gave him a generous tip and the two soulmates quickly scarfed down their breakfast burritos, both famished from all the exertion. 

After they brushed their teeth, Lucifer and Chloe immediately returned for the bedroom to explore every inch of each other’s bodies. They tested just how far they could take their soulmate connection and took full advantage of the honeymoon period of their relationship.

“I know I’ve said it over a dozen times already, but that was just so much better than anything I’ve experienced in all my years. Nothing in heaven or on earth can hold a candle to that. Well done, detective,” he praised as he rolled over onto his back in a blissed-out boneless heap.

“Well, I don’t have nearly as much experience as you, but I feel the same.”

“Chloe,” he said her name so tenderly and with so much affection, “I want to wake up next to you every morning. You’ve opened my eyes and shown me just how great having a soulmate can be. I’m sorry for being such a prick in the beginning and resisting our connection for so long.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Chloe said, “honestly, neither of us were ready to be each other’s soulmates back then but we’ve both changed. Just like Steve and Amber, we weren’t ready when we first met. I’m so glad we waited because I wouldn’t trade what we have now for anything in the world.”

“You’re right, detective. No more looking backwards. It’s time to move forward. Together.”

Chloe smiled and entwined her fingers with his. The two soulmates drifted off into a light, peaceful, sleep and all was right in the world.


	11. Epilogue

Chloe kept waiting for the honeymoon period to end and for her carnal attraction to Lucifer to fade, but it never did.

Chloe expected to get tired of having sex with Lucifer eventually and thought that they would need to throttle it back to only a few times a week, but Chloe’s libido proved to be just as insatiable as Lucifer’s. 

Months after they got together, Lucifer and Chloe would still regularly have sex multiple times a day. 

They both had never been happier.

Chloe and Lucifer continued to work together and found that their soulmate connection made them even better partners.

Sensing each other’s emotions helped them when they were bouncing theories around and they were magic in the interrogation room, easily tag teaming suspects into confessions. 

Lucifer and Chloe’s closure rate skyrocketed after they consummated their soulmate connection and they were both thriving in both their professional and personal lives.

After Lucifer had felt the love that Chloe had for Trixie, he decided to start making an effort to get to know her better. Trixie was thrilled and Lucifer immediately became her favorite person.

Lucifer didn’t like children in general, but Trixie quickly grew on him and Chloe could tell that he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Trixie.

Dan wasn’t thrilled about Chloe and Lucifer’s relationship at first, but the devil slowly wormed his way past Dan’s defenses, and when Dan saw just how good Lucifer was with his daughter, he decided that he kinda liked the guy. 

Dan hated to admit it, but he could tell that Lucifer made Chloe happier than he ever did, and if the universe or whatever decided that they were perfect for each other, then who was he to argue with that?

While Chloe’s coworkers were a little jealous that she was soulmates with someone so devastatingly handsome, they were mostly happy to see her so happy and they all got commendation from the mayor thanks to Lucifer and Chloe’s closure rate bringing up the precinct’s average.

Her coworkers were slightly less happy for Chloe when she and Lucifer destroyed the competition at the precinct’s annual field day. Chloe and Lucifer cleaned up in the three-legged race and easily won the potato sack hop and water balloon toss.

Things weren’t all ‘happily ever after’ once Chloe and Lucifer got together though. They still faced their fair share of obstacles and challenges but when times got tough, they leaned on each other and relied on their connection to get through any difficulties as a team.

When they weren’t working cases like a well-oiled machine or having copious amounts of sex, Lucifer and Chloe went on fun and unique dates.

Lucifer told Chloe that he loved her for the first time while they were walking together on a beach. Chloe told him that she loved him too and that she knew he had been trying to tell her for a while and found it adorable.

Lucifer flew them to the roof of the highest building in Los Angeles for a beautiful sunset picnic and Chloe took Lucifer to her favorite museum where he regaled her with fun facts about all of the historical figures and artists he had met over the years.

Lucifer also enjoyed playing Monopoly with Chloe and Trixie and rowing boats in the park with his soulmate.

After about six and a half months of having the time of his life with Chloe, Lucifer finally decided to pop the question.

He made sure to get Trixie’s blessing first and she was ecstatic about the prospect of having a step-Satan and gleefully granted him permission to marry her mom.

Lucifer took Chloe to Los Angeles’s best sushi restaurant with fresh sashimi and great views of the Pacific Ocean.

Once Chloe had insisted that she couldn’t eat another bite of the best sushi she had eaten in her life, Lucifer got down on one knee.

He gave a long, flowery speech about how Chloe made him a better man and how he couldn’t imagine his life without her. He talked about how much he enjoyed spending time with her whether it be at work, in the bedroom, or anywhere in between.

He could’ve gone on for hours gushing about how amazing Chloe was and how he wanted to make her his wife more than anything, but she cut him off with a resounding ‘yes’ before he could finish his speech.

Lucifer stood up and Chloe kissed him passionately, tears of joy streaming down her face. Their soulmate connection amplified each other’s emotions until they were both overflowing with joy. 

Lucifer and Chloe both agreed that the emotional catharsis of that moment was better than a soulgasm.

Lucifer and Chloe got married on a crisp autumn day in late September. While Lucifer originally wanted it to be a grand affair, he and Chloe quickly realized that they didn’t have very many people they wanted to invite so they ended up having a small, intimate wedding in front of their closest friends and family.

They got married on the same beach where Lucifer had first told Chloe he loved her at sunset under a gorgeous flower arch of white lilies and baby’s breath. 

Chloe’s heart swelled when she felt how excited Lucifer was to see her walking down the aisle. She had to gather all her strength to keep from ruining her makeup with tears of joy.

The intensity of Chloe and Lucifer’s love for each other was on full display as they exchanged their vows and there wasn’t a dry eye in the audience by the time both were done.

When the officiant declared that it was time for Lucifer and Chloe to kiss to seal their union, Chloe tried to keep it chaste for all the people watching but Lucifer playfully slipped her a little bit of tongue, teasing her in preparation of what he was planning on doing with her all night.

Lucifer and Chloe joined hands and raised them above their heads in triumph as they walked down the aisle together as husband and wife.

Chloe and Lucifer couldn’t keep their hands off of each other during the wedding reception and only managed to entertain guests for two and a half hours before sneaking away to formerly consummate their marriage.

Their love-making that night rivalled their first night together in terms of intensity but Chloe and Lucifer both agreed that their wedding-night sex was better overall.

After a wild night and morning of incredible sex, when Lucifer and Chloe were exchanging pillow talk, Chloe caressed his cheek and said, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you as my soulmate,” echoing her words from long ago but under much happier circumstances. 

Lucifer smiled, feeling the same way, and kissed his wife one last time before the two soulmates got out of bed and begin the first day of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
